Journey to Shoku
by KaliAnn
Summary: After returning from their adventure in the Pokemon World, the remaining monks are eager to become Shoku Warriors. But to get that rank they're going to have to go on some pretty incredible adventures and journeys to achieve their goal. Along the way they may just discover some new insight into who they really are.
1. Kimiko's VR Trip

"Its here! I can't believe it's finally here!" Kimiko exclaimed loudly as raced to tear open the crates littering the Great Hall. Everyone had come running when they heard her shouting and ended up falling flat on their faces when they tripped over the packaging. "Oops. Sorry about that guys."

"Kimiko what is all this stuff? Did you buy out a an computer company?" Stacey demanded.

"No! This is a gift from my dad! His company has been working on a new VR technology for the Goo Zombies game line and decided to send me the prototype to test. Not only can this equipment make you feel like you're really in the game, it also can be programmed for other games and simulations. Just think! We can even use this device to train once I hook it all up!"

"Isn't this equipment going to be a major drain on the power bill?" Dagwood wondered.

"Where exactly are we supposed to set this up anyways? We can't keep it in the Great Hall it would be an eye sore," Callie remarked.

Two hours later everyone's back hurt from carrying the pieces of equipment to the spare storeroom and clearing it out for the VR equipment. It took them another hour just to set up everything and not blow the wiring in the Temple. During the time Kimiko couldn't stop going on and on about the VR equipment. Finally to shut her up Omi asked what VR was.

"VR is short for Virtual Reality. It's an artificial world based inside the computer. By using this equipment you can transform your movements in the real world to the virtual world. It's really exciting come on put this stuff on and I'll show you!" Kimiko told him as she strapped on the boots, gauntlets, chest plate, and helmet. "Hurry up Omi, I want to kick your butt in cyberspace."

"Ha no one can defeat me in the real world or the virtual world. Match off!" Omi told her as he put on the equipment and stepped onto the dais. Above them the screen lit up showing what was going on in the game as Jack monitored the control panel.

On the display screen the monks watched as Omi and Kimiko battled hoards of zombies in a creepy mansion. Each of them was dressed in cool body armor and had a baseball cap and squirt gun they could use to destroy the zombies.

"Try to keep up Omi. I bet you two weeks of chores I can get high score!" Kimiko called out as she liquefied two more zombies. Spying a health icon in the air she jumped onto a chandelier and swung into it gaining five hundred life points.

"Your on! No way will I loose to a mere girl. Wudai Neptune Water! Huh why aren't my Wudai powers working? Ah keep away from me!" Omi squealed like a girl as he took off running.

"I guess someone forgot to mention to Omi only your movements transfer to cyber space not our powers," Stacey remarked.

"That dawg is in serious trouble yo. Kimiko is going to whip his butt and serve it on a silver platter," Jermaine said.

"I can't wait until we get a chance to try this baby out. You think Kimiko's dad will pay us for the testing?" Clay wondered.

"Who knows, but I doubt you last long in cyber world. With your ferocious appetite anyone could defeat you in a simulation by conjuring a rib eye steak," Callie giggled.

"Would you pipe down? I'm trying to watch this over here!" Lu snapped.

On screen Omi had just lost his last life points and the game was ending. Kimiko was already doing a victory dance as she removed her gear. "Oh yeah whose rad, whose bad, whose never been had! Oh yeah I kicked your butt Omi! You have to do my chores for two weeks!"

"Good job Kimiko. I think we owe your dad big thanks for sending this prototype. Once we get the bugs out of it we can use it to practice our new moves against our enemies safely. Until then I guess we should get back to regular old training right Master Fung?" Raimundo asked

"Very wise Raimundo. Kimiko, I know that you are proud of your new toy and I have no doubt it will help us in the future, but right now we need to stick to reality. Remember the mirage only last as long as one allows it. Chase, Chakra, could you train the Wudai Warriors today? I need to review some skills with our Shoku warriors. Once there done dismiss them to do their chores. Come along Raimundo, Lu, Crystal we have some work to do," Master Fung said.

Kimiko was disappointed that she didn't get more time with her VR and was frustrated throughout practice. Chase and Chakra were demonstrating how do to combo martial arts attacks, but she wasn't paying attention. All she could think about was how unfair it was that Raimundo, Lu, and Crystal didn't have to do extra practice.

"Kimiko please pay attention! Now remember an orbital kick work's better when the taller person swings the shorter person. Jack will you please swing Kimiko into the target?" Chakra asked.

"No problem. Don't worry Kimiko I won't drop you. Here we go!" Jack said clasping his girlfriend's hands tightly. He swung her hard and fast into the stationary Jackbot and was pleased when it was destroyed.

"Very good Jack. Your skills have improved greatly. You might be making Shoku rank any day now. Why don't the nine of you go do your chores now? Raimundo, Lu, and Crystal will join you as soon as Master Fung is done with their lesson," Chase told them.

"Yeah Fung is teaching them how to travel short distances using their elements. Pretty soon you won't be needing little old me to travel. Wah!" Dojo started to cry.

"Oh that's not true Dojo. Will always need your help to travel and who else can sense our Shen Gong Wu?" Omi tried to council him with little success.

Fifteen minutes later in the laundry room Kimiko was ranting to the girls about how she was feeling. "I can't believe how this day is turning out! I mean my dad's new VR system was suppose to help us train and Master Fung doesn't even want to use it! Then during training Chase has to comment that _Jack_ will make Shoku before me? That's insane! Oh I can't believe Lu and Crystal aren't here helping us with the laundry just because they're Shoku!"

"Careful Kimiko or your going to burn our clothes! Sounds to me like your jealous of Lu and Crystal. What brought this on?" Auara asked as she sorted the lights from the dark.

"I don't know. Ever since we came back from the Pokemon World I guess I've been on edge. Seeing Raimundo and Lu using their new Shoku abilities to merge attacks, throw up temporary shields, and even heal was so cool. Their excellent leaders and have great skills. I'm not denying Crystal should be one after everything she did in that world. I guess I just want a piece of the action."

"Is that the real reason you asked your dad to send the prototype here? You thought that if you could beat everyone in simulations you would prove yourself worthy of being Shoku?" Stacey asked as she took the laundry out of the dryer.

"I guess so. I mean I really did want to try out the new VR system. It's just so cool fighting in VR. It reminds me of that time I showdown against Pandabubba for the Zing Zang Bone. Ever since that showdown I wanted to get that feeling again."

"Sounds like you have an obsession. Just remember that the cyber world can be addictive. If you spend too much time there you'll forget how to live in the real world. Believe me I know. Back home in the community we had a few people who went on a dream walk and they liked it so much they stayed in a trance for days. It took forever to get them out," Callie explained as she folded the clothes into different piles.

"Don't worry I don't plan to become addicted. I'll just spend a few more hours practicing later tonight and I'll be ready for training. Come on lets deliver the laundry."

Later that night Kimiko was having trouble sleeping. All she could think about was how cool it would be to become Shoku and how here father's present was wasting space in the storage room. He had sent it to her to test and that's what she was going to do. Changing into her robes she slipped out of the bedrooms and crept towards the storage room softly.

"I'll show them. My VR equipment can help us and it will help me make Shoku. Okay let's run Goo Zombies Infinity level six and then I'll tryout one of the simulations. Here it goes!"

Kimiko found herself in the midst of a giant cemetery with lots of decay grave markers, mausoleums, and even open graves. Clutching her squirt gun tightly she cautiously made her way through the necropolis on the look out for any signs of trouble.

Suddenly a ten-foot tall zombie burst out of the mausoleum in front of her and started spitting acid at her. Quickly she back flipped out of the way and then fired her squirt gun. She managed to melt a leg, but the creature kept coming and he wasn't alone. Even more zombies were rising from their graves coming after.

"This isn't good. I don't have enough ammo to take them all out and if I touch them I'll lose all my health. There's got to be something I can do. Hmm hey zombie breath come and get me!" Kimiko shouted as she started hopping graving stones and hurling her cap at them. She managed to destroy some of the weaker zombies, but the stronger ones kept coming.

"Come on can't you move any faster! Oh way to slow! Is that the best acid shot you have? You who I'm over here! Come on that's right a little further and yes! So glad you can _drop_ in! I love to stay and chat, but I have things to do. Hiyah! Bye bye!" Kimiko waved as the fallen obelisk buried the zombie hoard in the grave earning her a ton of bonus points. "Oh yeah I am good! I've had enough of playing games. Time to try out the simulation. Computer switch over to Kimiko Training Program Alpha One. Giver player one access to simulated fire based powers." 

Her surroundings instantly transformed to the training grounds outside the Temple. Her robes replaced her body armor and weapons. Flicking her wrist she smiled as simulated fire danced across her fingertips. "This is going to be good. Okay let's try this out. Ember!" Kimiko said flicking twirling her fingertips. The sparks of fire cascade from her fingertips and burned through the training targets with ease.

"Sweet. Okay now let's try something a bit harder," she said turning to the obstacle course. Taking a deep breath she ran the gauntlet using all her skill to climb up the walls, get through the moat, and when it came to the swinging blades of death she used her Flame Wheel attack to spin through with ease. "This simulation rocks! I can't believe how realistic everything is. I can't wait to tell Papa. Okay let's try running one more battle simulation and then I'll call it a night. Computer, run Kimiko Training Program Alpha Two and allow player one access to weapons and Shen Gong Wu."

The training grounds disappeared, but instead of being replaced by a field with an enemy she found herself in a red lined space. No weapons or Shen Gong Wu appeared and she felt a strange tingle go through her body. When she tried to access her simulated powers nothing happened. "What the heck is going on? Is this some kind of bug in the program? Computer disengage simulation and exit. Disengage and exit! Why can't I exit?"

"Because your in my world now. Hello Kimiko long time no see. Surprised to see me or does a cat has your tongue?" Katnappe laughed as she materlized into existence.

"Katnappe! What are you doing here and how did you get into my VR world?"

"Please do you think you're the only one who can hack a computer system? I'm not just another pretty face like my supermodel mom. My daddy designs computer programs for the government. Speaking of my parents they would be the reason I'm about to permanently delete you."

"What does that mean? I don't even know your parents!"

"Maybe so, but its because of your friends that my parents are sending me to reform school! Yeah, my parents finally noticed I was skipping school and trying to take over the world. Because of that they've taken the keys to my condo, impounded all my precious babies, and took my costume away. First thing tomorrow I'm being shipped off to school to learn to be nice. Well I won't stand for it! Since I can't take my revenge on the Royal Heylin Family I'll settle for eliminating you. After all you're my rival aren't you? Now let's play a little game shall we?" Katnappe grinned. "Computer run program Katnappe One and give player two full powers and discontinue the simulated fire power to player one. Now that I've made the playing field uneven let's play!

Katnappe grinned and leapt into the air with great skill and grace. A brilliant flash engulfed her and when she landed on top of Kimiko she was a powerful leopard. Ignoring Kimiko's struggles she drew back a paw and then slashed her across the shoulder tearing the clothing and leaving deep gash oozing with blood.

Kimiko let out a scream. The pain she felt was real! Ignoring the throbbing she used her legs to push off the transformed Katnappe and sprang to her feet. "I don't care if you have powers and hacked my system. I'm still going to kick your butt! Panther Pounce!" she called out as she pounced on top of the cat and started scratching furiously.

Katnappe would have no of that and detransformed. The two rivals glared at each other with rage. Within seconds they were in the fight for their lives. Kimiko used every ounce of training she received to try and knock out Katnappe hoping that would end the simulation, but Katnappe was to quick and fast thanks to her cat powers. She would gleefully leap out of the way and then land another attack on Kimiko weakening her.

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long in my world Kimiko. But right now it's time to box you in and send you to the vet for euthanasia. Computer cage player one!"

Kimiko suddenly found herself caged inside five glowing rings, which started to shrink. She struggled to free herself, but any action she took only made them shrink faster. As the rings closed in on her she wonder what her friends would think when they found her body the next morning hanging lifeless in the simulator.

At the moment the monks and Dojo along with Master Fung, Chase, and Chakra were trying to figure out how to safely free Kimiko without causing damage. They had been alerted to the problem when Kimiko's Soul Pendent started heating up the place forcing them to investigate.

"It's no good! Katnappe use a Trojan Horse virus to gain access to the system meaning she disguised her program as one as Kimiko's so she could gain remote access. I've tried everything to end the simulation, but she has a recursive algorithm running blocking any attempts I make to get her out!" Jack growled in frustration.

"Can't we use the Denshi Bunny to get in there and put an end to this fight?" Lu questioned.

"Yo we have no idea what would happen if we did that! Kimiko's brain could be presently lost in cyber world if we did that. What I saw it happen on a TV show once dawg."

"Either way it's to dangerous to attempt. We have no idea what the consequences will be. Kimiko must find her inner fire and break free from this illusion. It's the only way she'll be free," Chakra said as she gazed at the screen as the rings tighten their grip around the young girl nearly chocking her to death.

Kimiko was losing consciences as the rings tighten their grasp around her cutting off her flow of oxygen. She knew rationally that she was drawing in air in the real world, but the simulation was so realistic it had triggered a psychosomatic response causing her to react as she would if this was real. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Katnappe gloating over her fallen body.

The lose of consciences triggered certain memories, memories that didn't belong to her, but the people and creatures she had honorably chosen to keep alive inside her. The first memory hit her with such force she nearly went into a coma that's how powerful it was.

_She screamed again and again in frustration. How could she the Titan of Fire, the Lord of Fire Island, the symbol of the Kanto Pokemon League, Moltres be caught by a mere human? This imprisonment was unbearable and so was sharing a room with Zapdos. _

_She let out another screech and tried to use her firepower to break free once more. Suddenly a young human boy and his fellow Pokemon started to attack her prison intent on freeing her. She smiled gratefully knowing that nothing would keep her fire contained._

The second memory surfaced and Kimiko found herself lost in the memory of her Ancient ancestor Agni. The memory playing was one of training session between Agni and Master Ryo.

_Agni was trying to keep her cool, but was struggling. She hated confinement of any kind and being trapped inside a box was starting to give her claustrophobia. "Focus Agni, find your inner fire and let it burn," she whispered taking a few deep breaths. _

_"Nothing can tame the fire except great discipline. I control the fire and nothing can stop me from using it including Master Ryo. Flaming Phoenix!" Agni cried as she was engulfed in a fiery bird shape. Flapping her wings she burned through her prison and took to the sky enjoying the sweet taste of freedom._

_When she landed she looked up respectfully at Master Ryo. "Very good Agni. You learned to control your emotions and keep your cool. By taming the fire inside you unlocked your inner fire and proved that only you can tame the fire within. Never let anyone tell you differently," Master Ryo told his student. _

_"Thank you Master Ryo, I won't forget your words of wisdom," Agni told him smiling._

Slowly Kimiko felt herself climbing back to consciences. She struggled to find her inner fire and to prove nothing could hold her back. Flames rippled across her body causing Katnappe and everyone in the real world to jump back as a massive fireball engulfed her.

"What in the name of Shiva is going on?" Stacey exclaimed.

"I think Kimiko's found her inner fire!" Auara replied enthusiastically.

"It's about time she took control. Katnappe doesn't stand a chance!" Callie said.

Katnappe was staring in disbelief as Kimiko used her firepowers to melt the rings and free herself. As she stepped free of the wreck a Phoenix flew around her transforming her into a Shoku warrior complete with new flame hair bands. "Your finished Katnappe. I've finally broken free of the mirage and am back in control of my reality."

"Not if I can help it! Computer run program Katnappe Kitty Coral! Kitties attack!" Katnappe commanded as hoards of cats materialized. Letting out a yowl they darted towards Kimiko ready to shred her.

Kimiko waited until they were nearly on top of her before she activated her powers and used her firepower to fly high into the air. The trail of fire she left in wake destroyed the programmed kitties. "Nice try Katnappe, but there's no way you can beat me. I hope you enjoy reform skill because my firewall is about to make sure you stay there! Shoku Inferno Mars Fire!" A wall of flames surrounded her body and with a flick of her wrist the wall turned into a tornado that swept up Katnappe deleting her from the program and freeing Kimiko.

"Kimiko! I was so worried about you!" Jack said hugging her.

"You did it girlfriend you beat Katnappe once and for all. Look's like you got you wish. Congratulations Kimiko," Crystal said.

"It was most impressive how you handled the situation. You show the markings of a true warrior," Chase said.

"As a Dragon of Fire myself I'm very proud of you Kimiko."

"Thank you everyone, but I think Master Fung was right. I can't let the cyber world control my life. I need to live in the real world. At least I can tell my daddy that his game is almost free of bugs."

"I'm glad you feel that way Kimiko, but we can still use this device to train. As for right now it's late and I suggest we all get some sleep. Tomorrow your training increases," Master Fung told her kindly as everyone headed to bed happy, healthy, and knowing they had one less enemy to deal with.


	2. Jack in Hollywood

Everyone was in their rooms working hard on their five page English essay about who their hero was. This assignment was harder then usual because they needed five sources and had to write a work-cited page as well. It would count for half their grade and everyone was eager to pass English.

Jack was nearly completed with his paper. He had chosen to write about his favorite movie director Tim Burton. He had seen almost every film done by the man and it was because of him he was inspired to become a director of his own film. He was so deep in thought about he didn't notice Dojo tugging on his leg until the little dragon bit him. "Yeow! Dojo what the heck was that for?"

"Finally I got your attention. I've been pestering you for the past ten minutes trying to give you this. It just came in the mail expressed. Looks important. Who do you know in Hollywood?" Dojo asked as Jack snatch the envelope from his hands.

Quickly Jack tore open the envelope and scanned the letter his eyes getting wider as he read on. When he reached the end of the letter he let out a whoop of delight and started dancing around shouting "I won! I won! I can't believe I won! Oh yeah!"

"Yo Jack what's the deal dawg? What are you so excited about man?" Jermaine asked poking his head out of his stall. He had nearly finished his essay when Jack started parading around like an idiot.

"Jack if you don't stop jumping up and down like a monkey I'm going blast you!" Lu snarled, but even that threat didn't stop the boy from screaming at the top of his lungs and running around the Temple.

"You think Jack finally lost his marbles?" Stacey asked the clueless group. Everyone shrugged and ran after the boy. They found him still dancing like a nut in the Main Hall with Master Fung, Chase, and Chakra staring at him.

"Alright Spicer that's enough! If you don't get your act together I'll be forced to rip your arms off!" Chase threatened. That stopped Jack in his tracks, but earned a glare from his sister. "What? It worked didn't it?" 

"Honestly Chase you need to work on your approach to kids. Threatening them is not the way to go."

"Nevertheless it worked. Now Jack would you kindly tell us what your letter said that has you so excited about?"

"Sure Master Fung and I'm glad everyone's here so I only have to explain once. Well you know how I always wanted to produce my own movie? Well about two months ago I sent in a short documentary I made about our lives to a short film festival contest. I never expected to hear back, but I just found out I won! My film will premier at the film festival as well as being broadcasted worldwide. I also won a check for a thousand dollars and a chance to meet my favorite director of all time Tim Burton!"

"Congratulations Jack! This is quite the honor," Dagwood said shaking his hand. The others offered their own congratulations and started asking a million questions.

"Wow wow one at time please! I promise to answer all your questions later. Right now I need to pack and get ready for the festival. It's two days and I have to be there to collect my prize. I can go right Master Fung? Please this is a once and a lifetime opportunity."

"You may go Jack as long as Dojo accompanies you. I don't feel comfortable letting you go by yourself. Take a few Shen Gong Wu with you incase trouble arises and remember to check in. But above all have fun. You've certainly earned this victory," Master Fung told the boy smiling. He was proud of Jack's accomplishment and knew that this could help Jack on his way to becoming a Shoku Warrior.

After packing his Elemental Wu, Wudai Weapon, some pudding cups, a few dozen nanobots, and the Monkey Staff, Mikado Arms, and Two Ton Tunic he was ready to go. Kissing Kimiko goodbye he boarded Dojo and headed off towards Hollywood.

A few hours later they landed in Hollywood and the two quickly found the hotel where the film festival was taking place. After showing them his letter and vouching for Dojo Jack checked into his room and collapsed on the bed. "I still can't believe it. I'm here in Hollywood and the day after tomorrow I'm going to meet my hero. Pinch me I must be dreaming. Ow Dojo!"

"Sorry I couldn't resist. So why didn't you tell anyone about this contest or the movie?"

"Two reasons. One I wanted to capture the natural on film and the other was well I was embarrassed. You know what my life was like before I met you guys. I was a loser who couldn't do anything right. After Katnappe destroyed my first film during the showdown for the Crouching Cougar I was reluctant to try again. It wasn't until after I won that showdown against my Heylin half for the Woozy Shooter I realized I couldn't let my self-doubts hold me back. So I started experimenting with different cameras, film stock and finally I came up with my short film. It took me forever to edit it and junk. When I mailed it in I highly doubted it would win because who would believe what they saw. Kids controlling the elements and using mystical devices to save the world on a daily bases? Yeah right, but I beat the odds and I won."

"That's the sweetest thing I ever heard. I can't wait to watch the film. I hope you saved a copy for everyone to watch. Hey you want to go sight seeing?" Dojo asked pulling out his shades. "I've always wanted to explore Hollywood."

"There's a tour starting in an hour. Let's go!" Jack said rushing out the room. The two friends hurried downstairs and quickly joined the group. They got a few looks because of Jack's albinism and gothic clothes, but it didn't bother them.

The tour was awesome. They saw the Chinese Movie Theater, the Stars Walk of Fame, famous houses, and even a close up look at the Hollywood sign. Jack was having such a great time and was enjoying chatting with his fellow filmmakers he didn't notice that an old enemy who was very angry with Jack was following him.

When Jack returned to the room with Dojo after a hearty dinner he was shocked to see the room had been ransacked. "Oh my god. I hope my bag is safe!"

"Your bag what about our Shen Gong Wu!"

"I hid the Wu and everything else in the bag. Call security and tell them to come up an investigate. It's good I found the bag. Lucky the intruder didn't think to check the drawer with Bible," Jack replied just as security arrived.

After explaining that nothing was missing the security checked the room for clues. They found a few fingerprints and a piece of fur, but it would take awhile to identify the intruder. Until then Jack and Dojo were moved to a more secured room. "You should call Master Fung and tell him about this. Someone is clearly after you."

"And risk having to go home and miss out on my prize? No way Dojo everything cool really. Look I'll call them tomorrow afternoon after the rehearsal okay? Please Dojo I don't want to leave just because of one little incident."

"Alright, but we'll play it safe from now on. I'm not letting you or that bag out of my sight for an instant. Now if you don't mind I need a little shuteye. Goodnight," Dojo said pulling out his Fung doll and going to sleep. Jack smiled and patted his head before curling up in bed to hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

The next day was the big rehearsal for the film festival's premier. Jack couldn't wait until he saw Tim Burton in person. He enjoyed breakfast and loved chatting with other winners about their different movies. Yesterday's break in had moved to the back of his mind and the only precautions he had taken to prevent further attempts was lock his door and store his Wu and weapon in his heliopack. "I can't wait until the premier. It's a dream come true to have my work viewed by millions of people."

"I know what you mean Jack. Think about the recognition and prestige will get. Who knows this might be the break we need to become real directors!" Mary, the twenty two year old who had won first place in the nature category, told him.

"I think the best thing about this whole film festival is coming to Hollywood. This is my first time away from home and it's exciting," Ken, the winner of the religion category, remarked off hand.

"Could I have your attention please? The rehearsal will be beginning in a few minutes. If you'll all follow me we can begin." The coordinator told the winners. Everyone got up and followed her unaware they had an extra member in the group looking for trouble.

"Each of you have been assigned a seat and you all received a schedule as well as a strict dress code you have to attire to. Now after the opening speeches and lunch the judges and special guest stars will talk about each person's film. When you're called up to the stage don't run walk. Shake their hands and give a few words about your film. After your done speaking your film will be played. Now remember this festival is being broadcasted world wide so please try not to embarrass anyone. Any questions? Good now let's practice being seated and getting up," the coordinator said as they entered the ballroom.

They had been rehearsing for a half an hour when the camera crew and judges arrived to help finish setting up for tomorrow's grand event. Everyone started whispering and pointing excitedly as they saw their favorite directors arrive. Dojo was contemplating going to ask George Lucas for an autograph when the room started shaking.

"Oh boy this is a big one!" Dojo gasped.

"Everyone please stay calm! I'm sure it's just a minor ah!" the coordinator screamed as several robots that looked an awful lot like Jackbots came busting into the room and started tearing everything apart. People were running for cover and trying to avoid being crushed as the ballroom started collapsing on top of them.

"Dojo get as many people out as you can! Jackbots reinforce the room!" Jack command pressing a few buttons on his watch. Instantly the nanobots dispersed and reassembled into a dozen Jackbots. They instantly obeyed Jack's commands and started reinforcing the room.

The copies didn't like that at all and came swarming after Jack. Jack stood his ground and started battling his heart unaware that the cameras were capturing every moment of his fight. "Wudai Asteroid Metal!" he shouted as he used his powers to rip apart three robots. The smaller pieces reassembled and went after the rest of the crowd. "Oh no you don't. Magnetic Grip, Olaf Shield Metal! Oh yeah I still got it. Okay whose the wise guy that's ripping me off. Show yourself you coward!"

"Coward? You have a lot of nerve me a coward little man," a voice called out from the shadows. The remaining robots lined up respectfully as Vlad emerged from the shadows glaring hatefully at Jack. "So the puny toy maker dares to insult me? I should have no a cheater like you wouldn't have the gull to admit Vlad is as smart as he is."

"What are you talking about? I didn't even know you were here! So are you the one who ransacked my room last night? What were you looking for? A couple dozen nanobots to create an army to fight me or were you to stupid to come up with an original idea?" Jack taunted as he surveyed the scene. For the moment all was right, but that could change in an instant.

"There you go insulting me again. Is that how you won the documentary category or did you bribe the judges? I lost to you a wimp! My movie on mother Russia was way better then your stupid film. I showed off Russia's beauty and supremacy. That's where I got the robots and they're ten times better then your stupid has been. Enough talk it's time to pulverize you and take what's rightfully mine!" Vlad snarled throwing a punch at Jack's face.

Jack dodged in and struck back with Steel Wing. The move didn't even faze the Russian and soon the two were in the middle of brawl that demolished what was left of the ballroom. Jack tried to fly away with his heliopack, but Vlad grabbed his leg and hurled him into a wall. As Jack slid down the wall the Wu went skidding across the floor.

"Jack move he's going for the Wu!" Dojo screamed. He dove to collect the Two Ton Tunic, but Vlad backhanded him. "Ow that's going to leave a mark."

"Stupid insignificant dragon. You think your better then me? No one is better then me!" Vlad roared as he reached for the Monkey Staff. Just as his fingers brushed it Jack laid a hand on it also. "Ah wimpy mama's boy is going to fight me for his favorite toy?"

"Are you all talk or do you have the brawn to back up your puny brains? If you're so sure you should have won then prove it by beating me. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Mikado Arms vs. your Two Ton Tunic. Winner not only gets the Monkey Staff, but first prize as well."

"Deal Jack Spicer. To show you I'm not as bad as I am you get to chose showdown."

"Were in Hollywood so I challenge you to a movie themed race. The first one to survive the booby-trapped maze, a shoot out, and my favorite a car chase is the winner and takes all. You ready? Then let's go Xiaolin Showdown!"

Everyone screamed in terror as the room magically transformed into a short Indiana Jones themed maze, a western style street, and a racetrack appeared. The directors were in disbelief about these magical special effects wondering what they could do to make this happen in their next film. A gong sounded as the Vlad and Jack shouted Gong Ye Tempi and got started on their race.

Jack raced through the maze dodging the arrows, spiked metal walls, and flamethrowers. It was difficult to move in such tight corners and Vlad kept shoving him. All of a sudden a giant boulder came crashing down the hallway straight at them!

"Stupid boulder. Do you honestly think you can stop me? Two Ton Tunic!" Vlad said activating his Shen Gong Wu. The bulky metal tunic caused the boulder to bounce off Vlad and spin around in the air before dive-bombing Jack.

"Oh man. Mikado Arms! If I ever make it back to the Temple I'm never teasing Clay or Dagwood about their muscle fat again!" Jack grunted as he held the giant boulder above his head. With a grunt he hurled the rock into the wall demolishing the maze. Taking a deep breath he raced into the next part of the race only to dive behind the water trough to avoid being shot. "Why me?"

"Maybe because you are pathetic little man. This only proves that I'm superior and you are worthless!" Vlad called out to him as he raced through the bullet-ridden street. With his Two Ton Tunic he was practically bullet proof.

"You are not winning this race Vlad! Soul of Metal!" His pendant glowed brightly and with a flick of his wrists the bullets merged together into a useless lump. Wiping the sweat from his forehead Jack dragged his body into the sports car and started speeding after Vlad.

"That Spicer doesn't know when to quit! This should take care of him once and for all. Oh Jack I know how much you like movies. Here's the best part of a car chase. The crash!" Vlad laughed manically as he rammed his car into Jack's sending it flying into the air.

The onlookers gasped as the car flipped through the air and landed on the ground in a sickening crunch. The movie directors, cameramen, and even Dojo were speechless praying that Jack was okay. But as the car started smoking and crumbling into itself that didn't look possible. "Come on Jack you have to be okay! You're the Dragon of Medal and an award winning film director! You can't give up!" Dojo screamed.

"You're wasting your time pest. He's dead and I Vlad have won this showdown. I'm the greatest and that Spicer is a loser! Ha ha ha huh?" Vlad stopped laughing as the wreck of a car started glowing and magically levitated into the air.

Everyone watched in stun disbelief as the car fractured into tiny floating pieces and began spinning around a still alive Jack. In a flash of gold light they attached themselves to the boy transforming his Wudai robes into that of a Shoku warrior complete with brand new goggles and even a hover board for transportation. Opening his eyes Jack glared at Vlad. "So you think you can kill me and win the Showdown? Fat chance! I'm going to kick your butt and send you straight to prison. Shoku Ore Asteroid Metal!"

Vlad screamed as the metal in the car liquefied and then reshaped itself into a giant cage complete with shackles and muzzle to keep him quite. All he could do was scream silently as Jack crossed the finish line and won the showdown.

Half an hour later Vlad was carted off to the prison and the hotel had been restored to normal. The damages had magically been fixed once the showdown was over and Jack was quite the celebrity for his heroic actions. Everyone was asking him questions, but the greatest joy for him was when Tim Burton personally thanked him for saving his life and told him Jack had inspired a new movie idea for him.

The next day at the film festival everyone was in high spirits. Right before the awards could be given the president of the film festival stood up and took the podium. "I want to thank you all for your participation. This film festival could not happen without everyone involved. Yesterday this prestige's event was almost ruined by a disgruntle contest, but thanks to the brave actions of one of our winners the festival was saved. Here is the video of that contestant, one Jack Spicer, the youngest winner of the original documentary award which now makes a lot more sense."

Everyone clapped loudly and Jack blushed as walked on stage and accepted his award. After speaking for a few minutes he watched both films and was proud of his work. Not only had he made his dream come true and met his hero, but now he was a Shoku warrior ready and able to help his friends. That was the best award ever.


	3. Clay's Ok Corral

Clay sighed and gazed over the family ranch wondering how he was going to fix the mess his sister had landed in. He had returned home because of an urgent phone call from mother that Jessie had gotten into trouble with the law once again. She was currently home under house arrest and it was up to him to figure out what had caused her relapse. "Well no time like the present. Still I wonder what caused Jessie to become a varmint again."

Entering the house he could hear his daddy and mom yelling/weeping in Jessie's room. Demanding to know why she had rustled up fellow ranchers for money and what the heck was she doing with the Black Vipers? Did she care that if convicted of disorderly conduct, extortion, and harassment she spend the next three years in juvie or worse prison if she was tried as an adult? From the sounds of it Jessie wasn't saying much.

Finally his folks quit and stormed out the room. "Where did that child learn to be stubborn as burrow crossing a raging river? What are we going to do Mary Joe?"

"I don't know Clint, but I really hope that Clay can find out what's going on. After all he and Jessie have grown so close the last few months. Clay, do you think you could take Jessie her dinner and try to get her to talk about the incident? Maybe find out what's she been up to?" his mom asked pleadingly.

"No sweat Mom, I promise you by this time tomorrow I'll have Jessie crowing like the rooster announcing the day. I even brought a few Shen Gong Wu to help me out if things get rough," he told her showing her the Fist of Tebigong, Mind Reader Conch, and Third Arm Sash.

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to strong arming your baby sister. Remember son; you shouldn't ever harm a lady. It isn't right," Clint warned his son. Clay nodded his head and took the plate of food from his mom and entered Jessie's room wondering what he find.

"What do you want big brother? Are you hear to serve the prisoner her last meal before I'm carted off to the pokey?" Jessie growled. She was currently sitting on her bed reading a book about flying machines trying to figure out how to make her motorcycle fly now that she gave back the Wings of Tanabee.

"Jessie what has gotten into you? I thought that you gave up being a varmint after that incident with our Heylin halves. When you came to the Temple for my Rite of Passage you were getting good grades in school, your friends had given up harassing people, and you were planning on getting your flying licenses. So what happened?"

"Look big brother you don't have a clue what my life is like so stop trying to mosey on in it okay? While you're away at that fancy smashy Temple learning how to protect the world I'm living in it! Do you realize how hard it is to get anywhere in life without some money or recognition?"

"So roughing up our neighbors for cash is the only solution? You were taught better than that Jessie. I know your not doing this on your own. Someone's taken command of the Black Vipers and forcing you to harm others. Now tell me or I'm going to inform mom and daddy about that five grand you have stashed in your room."

"That money is mine fair and square! Why don't you make like a buzzard and get out of here right now! I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone. Now good night!" she shouted as she kicked him out of her room and locked the door.

Clay dusted himself off and looked at her door sadly. Jessie was obviously in over her head with trouble and if he didn't get any answers by tomorrow night she be hauled off for the next three years. He would just have to keep an eye on her and that meant an all night steak out. Good thing Callie had packed her famous five-alarm beetle stew. That stuff kept anyone awake for hours on end.

After receiving another lecture from their parent's Jessie was left alone in her room that had been rigged with alarms. If she tried to get out they would sound waking up the entire ranch. For extra measures her bike keys had been tossed in the safe and her bike chained up inside the garage with parts of the engine missing for good measure. Clay was certain that these measures would help, but Jessie was a resourceful girl and if she wanted out nothing was going to stop her.

It was a little after midnight and all was quite except for Mr. Bailey's snoring. Even the cattle had tucked for the night. Clay was on his fifth bowl of stew when he heard some strange noises coming from Jessie room. Quickly he turned off his light and peeked through his door to watch.

Jessie was sneaking out of her room pocketing the wires to the alarms. Carefully she tiptoed through the house making sure not to make any noise. Clay squinted to see what she was up to. Opening his door just a crack he watched in disbelief as Jessie robbed the family safe and headed out the door. Grabbing his hat and Shen Gong Wu he followed her.

"What does Jessie think she' going? With her bike chained up and the horses stabled for the night there's no way she's leaving the house?" Clay whispered. He stealthily stalked his sister. He had to give her credit. She was a mechanical whiz expertly putting her bike together. After wheeling the bike down the driveway she opened the throttle and rode off.

"Dang how am I suppose to follow her now and find out whose behind her sudden change in attitude? Hmm I have an idea. Soul Beast emerge!" he said. His Soul Pendent glowed softly and a soft green light shot out and reformed itself into a giant rock snake. "Hey Onix how are you? Think you can follow my sister's trail and not cause to much of a ruckus?"

The Soul Beast rubbed its giant head against Clay's hand as an answer. Using his tail he gently picked up Clay and placed him on his back. After roaring softly the rock snake started slithering away at high speeds after Jessie.

Jessie was unaware she was being followed as she rode her bike down the highway. All she knew was that she had to meet up with the other Black Vipers and talk to the boss about how well things were going. She was unhappy that she had to rough people up for money, but with a five percent cut of whatever the boss made from his ventures would go a long way to getting her into flying school. That thought comforted her as she took the hidden turn off and came to the hideout, which was an old miner's cave that had been renovated.

"Hey girls how are you? Did any of your folks threatened to throw you in the pokey?"

"No way boss we got away clean. We even got the rest of the loot the big guy wanted. Its so much fun to watch the rancher squirm like a slug in the sun as we roughed him up. What do you think the big guy wants with all these deeds and money?" Jenna, Jessie best friend asked.

"Now Jenna it's not nice to question the big guy is it? Jessie its good to see you here, but in the future don't get caught and grounded by parents. If that happens again or you tell the cops about me you can kiss your money good bye," Pandabubba informed her as he entered the room. Instantly the mood in the room changed and the girls stood up a little straighter. "Now that you are here I assume you brought what I wanted?"

"Here it is just like I promised, the deed to my daddy's ranch and all his savings. I don't know what you wanting with it Mr. Pandabubba, but I hope this means I still get my cut," Jessie said handing over the deed and cash.

"Don't worry my dear you'll get what's coming to you. All of my Black Vipers will get what you deserve once you complete your mission. There's only one more property for you to secure for me and that's the Lawrence Ranch. Once I have that the real fun can begin. Ha, Ha, Ha!" Pandabubba said laughing.

While everyone was laughing Clay had snuck in unnoticed. He frowned at the sight of Pandabubba and was shocked that Jessie would so willing give away their family home to this mob boss. What did an Asian mob boss want in America? What did that no good varmint want with all that money and those deeds? Why did he need his sister and his friends to get these things for him? Time to get some answers. "Mind Reader Conch."

These girls are a bunch of fools. I give them some chicken feed to be my enforcers and they do my dirty work for me. Once I own all those properties I can finally start drilling for the oil. Ha I'll still retain some of these ladies as my enforcers and Jessie can take the fall for me! Ha I'll corner the American market in Texas Oil and nobody will stop me ha ha ha! Pandabubba thought manically.

Oh that Pandabubba makes my blood boil like the Texas sun in summer. No way is he going to get away with this. I have to help Jessie and her friends before they end up in jail! Clay thought. Taking a deep breath he made his presence known. "Pandabubba you step away from my sister and her friends right now or else I'm going to kick your butt!"

"So if it isn't one of the Xiaolin monks coming to stop me how quaint. I should have guessed Jessie was your sister seeing how she looks like you with lipstick. No matter it's far to late for you to stop me ha ha. Ladies if you would be so kind to give our guest a proper welcome please."

"Vipers time to snake a cowboy!" Jenna shouted pulling out her lasso and twirling it around. "This is going to be easy. Clay's too manly to fight a bunch of girls. Yehaw!"

Clay dodged the Jenna's lasso, but Amber and Kristy manage to grab lasso his arm and Erin manage to hogtie his legs. The girls were laughing as they started dragging him across the floor. They weren't laughing the next minute Clay busted three and used the Fist of Tebigong to punch out a rocky prison for them. "You're right about one thing. It isn't right to fight a girl, but technically it isn't fighting if I lock you up. Oof."

Jessie glared at her brother in hatred as she raised her boot to kick him again. "Why couldn't you have been like a prairie dog Clay and kept your nose to the ground where it belonged? Everything was working out fine until you decided to mess in my affairs. Third Arm Sash! Do you have any idea how close I was to getting into pilot's school and getting my wings?"

"A fat load of help that would do for you if Pandabubba had his way. What did he do threatened to kill you if you didn't hand over control over of the Black Vipers to him? He's a mob boss Jess! He's more dangerous that a rattler without a rattle! He's using you to get all those properties so he can start drilling for oil. You're the fall girl and he gets off Scot Free!"

"Your just making things up! How would you know any of that stuff?"

"Don't listen to him my dear. Finish him off so we can continue with our business uninterrupted. I have an important client coming in a few hours and I hate to be kept waiting," Pandabubba barked at Jessie.

"Jessie you have to listen to me please! Ugh Pandabubba doesn't care about you or your friends. All he cares about is making a lot of money. If you help him get the Lawrence's Ranch then all our neighbors will lose their homes and he'll own Texas. If you have any Texan pride inside of you you'll stop him right now!" Clay pleaded as the Third Arm Sash squeezed him tighter and tighter.

Jessie's mind was in turmoil. On the one hand she knew her brother wouldn't lie to her, but on the other she couldn't go against Pandabubba. He had beaten her fairly and thanks to him she had almost enough money to achieve her dreams. Yet there was something suspicious about him. Making a snap decision she released Clay who sank to the floor in exhaustion and turned the sash on Pandabubba. "I want the truth you yellow belly varmint. What do you really want with all that loot and my girls? Answer me now or I'll squeeze you until you squeal like a greased pig."

Pandabubba just grinned at her and smiled. "Your brother's telling the truth. I am using your friends to help me get all those properties so I can drill for a hidden oil reserve. You my dear would have taken the fall, but since plans have changed you're coming with me now."

"What if I refuse to go with you? I can be quite stubborn and incase you haven't noticed I'm the one with the Shen Gong Wu. Ah!" Jessie screamed as Pandabubba shot her in the arm. Clutching her arm she sank to her knees screaming in pain as blood spurted out everywhere.

"Boss!" the Black Vipers yelled in horror. How could their best friend and leader have been shot like that in cold blood?

"Jessie!" Clay shouted weakly. He was still having a hard time catching his breath after nearly having his lungs squeezed out. He had to stop Pandabubba from taking Jessie and using her as leverage to get out of going to jail.

"Don't waste your time Xiaolin Dragon. Your sister's coming with me. If any of you try to follow me or tell the police what conspired Jessie here is going to get a bullet in the heart. If you want me to release her get me that last deed. You have one hour I'll be watching. Come along my dear we've outstayed our welcome," Pandabubba told her as he started dragging Jessie away by her bloody arm.

Clay heard his sister's cries and his blood boiled. No one and he meant no one should ever shoot his sister or use her as a hostage to get what they wanted. Pandabubba wasn't going to get away with this. "You're not going anywhere Pandabubba. Release my sister now or suffer the consequences!"

"What are you going to do about? You can't attack me without harming your baby sister. Face it you've lost and I've won."

"Not yet you haven't," Clay growled. He was engulfed in a gold glow as his robes changed to that of a Shoku Warrior. A warmth spread across his body and he felt his new powers surging through him. Taking a deep breath he let loose his new attack. "Shoku Titanic Crater Earth!"

The rock in the cave sprang to life and started snaking itself around the mob boss who dropped Jessie in a panic as he struggled to against the rock. It pressed tighter and tighter until it formed a case around him with an air slit for him to breath. He was defeated.

The next few hours were hectic. After freeing the Vipers, calling the police and an ambulance, and then using his Shoku healing abilities to reduce Jessie bullet wound, the group found themselves in the hospital being checked over. Pandabubba was currently in the Texas Federal Penitentiary and the Vipers Jessie included had gotten community service. Jessie would heal in a few weeks and all the ranchers got their property back. All in all it was a good ending to such a horrible situation.

"Thanks big brother for everything," Jessie told him, as he got ready to leave for the Temple. "I wish I hadn't been so stupid or blind. I just wanted to make my dream come true."

"I understand Jessie. You just keep trying and I know one day you'll have your dream come true. Take care little sister and I'll see you soon. I love you bye!" Clay shouted as he flew away on Dojo knowing everything would be all right.


	4. Callie's Survivor

Callie took a deep breath and smiled. The group was spending an entire week at the Thousand Island Lake to work on their survival training. No powers, weapons or Wu, or even their Soul Pendants or Legacy Scrolls. Just good old fashion wit and cunning to survive on their own. Dojo was here to chaperon incase things got out of hand. "Isn't this great. Survivor China took place here. I'm sure if some Americans could survive out her for thirty nine days we can last seven."

"Yo those Americans had more supplies then we do home girl. All we have is a first aid kit. We don't have any utensils, food, or any tech to help us survive. What is the point of this training anyways? Haven't we done this before?" Jermaine demanded angrily as he tried to help Dagwood, Raimundo, and Clay set up a shelter of sorts.

"Master Fung thinks we relay to much on our powers and Wu to survive. Frankly he's right. A week on our own out here will teach us the skills we need to survive no matter what. So stop you're complaining already Jermaine. It isn't that bad. I've been camping loads of times. It's a lot of fun really," Dagwood tried to assure his buddy as they finished assembling their shelter.

"Well I have to agree with Jermaine on this point. Who wants to spend a week living like savages? I mean we don't even have bug spray to keep away the mosquitoes. I just know I'm going to end up with a tape worm in me," Raimundo pouted.

"Come on you two stop dragging your bellies like a gopher and smile will you. If we work together I'm sure we can have a good time. Now where are Omi and Jack with the water and the girls with our food? I'm starving," Clay said.

"They should be back in a few minutes. Meanwhile I better go help Dojo light a fire otherwise were not going to have anything to eat or keep warm with tonight. While I'm gone why don't you make our shelter more comfortable if you can?" Callie remarked as she headed over to the clearing where Dojo was furiously rubbing two stones together in an attempt to get a fire going. So far no luck.

"I don't understand it! I'm a mystical fire-breathing dragon and I can't make a simple fire? It would be so much simpler if I just made the fire myself!"

"That would be cheating Dojo. Come on I know you're sore with being separated from Master Fung again, but it's only for a week this time. You still have your Fung doll don't you? Give me those rocks will you already mate. You need to strike them like this to get a spark going. Hand me that kindling will you? I'm so glad I spent those summers in the Outback. With my survival skills will make it through the week and I might actually get to practice that new move I read about in my Legacy Scroll."

"What move would that be? We're back and here's the water. I'm glad to see that fire because this water is disgusting," Jack said as he lugged a bulging water skin up the trail.

"We wouldn't need a fire to boil the water if we were allowed to use my powers. I could make that water sanitary in the batting of a lash," Omi proclaimed as he came over with a second water skin.

"That's blink of an eye Omi and wouldn't that defeat the purpose of this little adventure? Hey Callie glad to see someone got the fire going. Kimiko is bringing more wood incase the fire goes out tonight. I managed to find some interesting plants that I think would make a good stew. What do you think?" Crystal asked as she strolled up to them carrying an armload of bamboo, berries, mushrooms, and a few plants.

"I really hope they aren't poisonous because I have no plans on searching for more food this close to dark. I managed to make us some utensils and bowls out of rocks, twigs, and bark. I really hope I didn't permanently damage my hands otherwise I'll be very angry," Stacey informed the group as she displayed her items.

"You guys did very well. All of this stuff is edible and has no poison or other disease organisms living in them. They'll make an excellent stew. It will even taste better if Lu managed to catch some fish," Callie told them as she started boiling water and sorting out the ingredients.

Their question was answered a few minutes later when Lu and Auara entered the campsite together. Lu was grinning like a mad woman and was soaking wet, but in her hands she carried two fish. Auara carried a bundle of thick leaves with her that she was going to use to make blankets. Kimiko greeted the girls having just returned with the firewood and was now working on some weapons to defend themselves from the local wildlife. "Move over Tarzan, Jane is the new provider of meat around these parts!"

"Well Jane if you don't start gutting that fish with your bare hands none of us are eating tonight. If you excuse me I'm have to attempt to make some warm clothes and blankets out of grass with nothing, but my bare hands," Auara chided softly before sitting down and tackling her task.

"You know this test of survival reminds me of a series of books my mom read to me during my visits. The first book was called the Hatchet and it was about a boy named Brian surviving in the woods by himself after a plane crash. There was also one called the River, Brian's Return, and Brian's Winter. They were exceptionally good books and while we may not even have a hatchet we can still take a page out of the book and use it to help us survive," Kimiko remarked as worked on making a spear.

A few hours later everyone's bellies were full, the camp was finished, and they were resting underneath a lean two shelter with two thick leave blankets. Their first night alone in the wild had been harsh, but at least they had made it. Another six nights couldn't be all that bad.

The only one not sleeping was Callie. In the clearing underneath the starry night sky she was practicing the move she had read about in her Legacy Scroll. According to the Legacy Scroll one of the past Dragon of Darkness had invented a Shoku level move that involved using a lunar eclipse to super power them making them nearly unbeatable. With her boyfriend now a Shoku warrior Callie was fiercely determined to match him.

"Take a deep breath and let it out. Focus and let the power of the nighttime darkness enter you body. Now let's try it. Shoku Lunar Eclipse Darkness ahh!" she screamed as the power of the move flung her into the nearby lake. Her sputtering caught Dojo's attention and he slithered over to see what was making such a racket.

"What in the name of the four ancient dragons are you doing this late a night? Are you trying to catch a cold or something?"

"No, I was trying to perform a Shoku level move. I hoped if I mastered it before the lunar eclipse at the end of the week I would be able to bend its power to my use."

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but right now isn't the best time. People are trying to sleep and you have no idea what could be out there. Why don't you come back to bed and will see about training some more tomorrow night with the rest of the gang okay?"

"Fine Dojo, but I highly don't there's anything really dangerous out there," Callie grumbled as she changed into her spare robes before going to bed unaware that someone was watching them.

"So the monks are here on survival training are they? Ha they won't last another day let alone a week. At least Dashi knew a thing or two about surviving. He managed to avoid me for a week when he used this place for survival training. Still I'll have to keep those monks busy otherwise they'll discover my reason for being here," Wuya chuckled to herself as she used her Heylin powers to spy on the monks.

After seeing this place on TV she recalled that Dashi had hid a powerful Shen Gong Wu, The Map of Revelations, somewhere along the banks of this lake. The map was the sister Wu to the Compass of Erised and was the ultimate blueprint/GPS device in the world. Whatever map you wanted appeared on it showing you how to find your way. With the Map Wuya would be unstoppable.

"Just so there are no interruptions while I'm searching I'll think I'll be in need of some assistance," Wuya whispered. With a wave of her hand the glowing green flame flared before producing an army of terra cotta soldiers all ready and willing to follow her commands. "I have a mission for you. Keep those annoying monks occupied while I search for the Map of Revelations. Don't kill any of them; just keep them busy and away from me. Well what are you just standing around here for get to work! I swear good help is so hard to find today."

The next morning the monks woke up tired, cold, and cranky. Sleeping on bamboo rods with only a bunch of leaves for warmth was not their cup of tea. Another thing they weren't happy about was the bathroom conditions.

"God I never thought I miss indoor plumbing as much as I do right now! I can't survive the rest of the week in these conditions!" Lu whined after returning from bathroom clean up duty.

"What are you complaining about? I tried to take a bath in the lake and nearly had a crab pinch in me in a place I don't want to think about!" Raimundo barked back angrily.

"Now you two calm down will you please? You two are the leaders of the group and as such it's your responsibility to lead the group in this time of need. Look I know none of you are particularly right now, but I swear it's going to get better. So why don't we have something to eat and we can work on your survival skills okay?" Dojo pleaded to the group.

After much arguing the teens relented and did what they were told. For the remainder of the week they worked on learning how to track, fight off threats, to live off the land, and other necessary survival traits. Several times though they had to avoid near disasters that seemed to pop up everywhere. They had no idea that Wuya's soldiers were watching their every move and trying to stop them from accidentally wandering across their mistress.

Wuya was not very happy at the moment. She had been searching for days for the Map and still hadn't had any luck in finding it. Instead she kept stumbling across remains of the Survivor challenges and startling wildlife. "Stupid American reality TV! Because of them messing around in this area they've made it ten times harder to find that Map! If only that blasted Shen Gong Wu would go active I could sense where it is! Ahh! So the Map finally has activated! I better warn my soldiers to keep the monks occupied while I claim my prize," she chuckled evilly.

The monks were settling down for their final night of survival training. They had a roaring fire going and were sharing stories or gazing at the stars trying to find constellations.

"Yo I can't believe we managed to pull this off. I thought for sure we'd bail long before now," Jermaine commented as he lay near the fire. His tracking skills had greatly improved since coming here.

"I'm glad that we managed to stay so healthy during this time. I've been praying hard for our health and I'm glad that Shiva was listening. When we get home the first thing I'm going to do after a long nap is paint a picture of this beautiful lake and send it back home. Hopefully it will be enough to earn membership to the Bombay Art Society," Stacey said.

"I collected a few new plants for my garden and I can't wait to send my observations on the pandas we saw to the World Wildlife Fund. I'm hoping the information will help with the conservation of this place," Dagwood said as he passed out his herbal tea and plant medicine to the group.

"I can't wait to test out my new sewing skills with real cloth. Hopefully I won't stab my fingers so much," Auara added as another barb pierced her skin.

"Personally thing I miss about home is having a roof over my head that doesn't leak. When I get home I'm going to double check to make sure the roof doesn't leak. After repeatedly rebuilding our shelter I should be an expert," Raimundo added as he stoked the fire.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you lazy bums, but I would have appreciated a chance to use our weapons out. Its been way to quiet around here if you ask me," Lu growled in frustration.

"I think you're about to get your wish. Oh ah I only start turning see through when the Map of Revelations is activated. I knew that this place looked familiar!" Dojo gasped as he continued to flash transparent.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get that Shen Gong Wu before trouble arrives," Omi exclaimed.

"I think trouble has arrived in the form of the past! I guess its time for a field test! Come on you cladodes let's dance," Crystal shouted launching into the middle of the frenzy. She spun around decapitating a few of the soldiers and then brought her legs straight down slicing two in half. Brushing back a strand of her hair she vaulted into action once more.

The terra cotta soldiers poured into the clearing swinging their swords or whirling their chains about. Their eyes glowed green and they let out an ancient war cry as they hurled balls of green fire at the monks.

None of the monks used their powers intent on proving they could survive without them. Using their bamboo bo or spears they drove their weapons into the terra cotta soldiers chest and ripped them apart. The more soldiers that marched in the more that got obliterated by weapons as simple as hand made slingshot.

"We can't keep this up forever. These soldiers keep charging like cattle herd out of control! We've got to find the bull and grab him by the horns and wrestling him into the ground pronto!" Clay shouted as smashed his boot into one soldier and suddenly found himself stuck. The soldier raised his blade ready to slice him in half when he found himself cut in half.

"Yo owe me mate. Your right about one thing Clay, none of this is going to end until we find the source of the problem. I'm willing to bet my entire supply of vegemite that Wuya is behind this little escapade. After all terra cotta soldiers aren't a far cry from rock creatures. Hiyah! I'm tired of this! Dojo come on! We're going to get that Shen Gong Wu before Wuya and put an end this right now!" Callie bellowed as Dojo flew the two of them to the opposite side of the lake. "Are you sure you know where you hid the Map?"

"Oh yeah I recall quite clearly where I hid this one. I nearly died trying to escape from the cave where I hid it. Dashi had to pull me out and my tail took two months to heal. Ah there it is."

"Looks like Wuya was already here if that pile of rumble is any indication. Come on double time Dojo!"

The two friends slowly inched their way through the tunnels squeezing past stalagmites and avoiding deep crevices in the ground. A few times they had to find an alternative route due to cave-ins, but finally the two emerged in vast cavern. Callie spotted Wuya attempting to pull out a very old rolled up piece of parchment that was wedged between some rocks. "Stop!"

"Well isn't this a surprise. How did you manage to get past my terra cotta soldiers?" 

"That's not important right now. What is you stepping away from the Map of Revelations right now!"

"Don't try anything funny Wuya we outnumber you two to one."

"Once again scale breath your wrong. Arise my rock creatures and crush them!" The ground shook and the cave started to crumble as two rock golems rose from the ground. The two dimwitted creatures looked puzzled for a moment about who they were suppose to attack. Growling Wuya fired an energy blast at Callie and Dojo to help the golems figure out who they were after.

The two golems lumbered across the cavern swinging their fists. Callie rolled out of the way and then sweep kicked her first opponent trying to unbalance him. Instead she started hopping on one foot screaming how she almost broke her foot. The golem was confused by her actions and leaned in closer to see what the problem was.

That was a mistake. Dojo who had grown just a bit had wrapped his tail around the second golem and flung him into Callie's golem. As they debris started flying through the air Callie managed to deflect some of upward creating a hole in the ceiling letting the moonlight stream into the room empowering her. "Its over Wuya hand over that map or I'll unleash my Shoku attack on you!"

"I don't think so shawoman. I would take another look at the sky if I were you. Your power boost has just disappeared behind the sun!" Wuya laughed as the lunar eclipse began. The look on the Dragon of Darkness face was priceless. She looked like she had no idea what to do. "Now that your powerless I think I'll be on my way now."

"Wrong Wuya the moon may be hidden, but I'm not powerless. In fact I'm even stronger now that the eclipse has begun because no matter if it's a solar or lunar eclipse the earth is still plunged into darkness! Shoku Lunar Eclipse Darkness!" Callie shouted.

The shadows and darkness swirled all around engulfing her as they transformed her into a Shoku Warrior. Raising her hands above her she released the shadows, which darted through the air slipping past Wuya's shield and twisting and twirling around the Heylin Witch. She let loose a screech of agony as the shadows dragged her away and forced her to drop the Map. "Did you see that Dojo! I was awesome! I hope I didn't kill her."

"Nah all you did was send her back to the Nilyeh City. You should be proud of yourself Callie. Very few dragons have the ability to bend a natural phenomenon to their will. It's quite an accomplishment. So what do you say we use this Map to get back to the others and go home?"

"Will do. Map of Revelations! Whoa a three D free floating holographic map! Dashi certainly knew how to be high tech. We go that way!" she proclaimed happily. She couldn't wait to return home not only with new survival skills and Shen Gong Wu, but also as a Shoku Warrior.


	5. Dagwood's Flora

.It was a beautiful spring morning at the Xiaolin Temple. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everywhere you looked life was abundant. On morning such as this Master Fung would be working with the Shoku Warriors on perfecting their moves and their ability to travel using their element. Omi was having some quality time with his family while the other monks worked on their homework. Only Dagwood was outside in the greenhouse working on a special project.

"Hello my beauties how are you doing today? With all this extra sunlight and purified water I've been giving you should be extremely healthy. Hmm it looks like my hybrid flowers are doing fine. I might have to regraph my extinct orchids hybrid and I'll have to transplant the hybrid bamboo, but all in all I think you guys are doing great. Here listen to some Mozart while I prepare your new organically enriched soil alright?" he asked as he finished watering the plants and writing down the new data in his notebook.

Ever since his trip to the Enchanted Forest Dagwood had been attempting to grow hybrids of extinct plants by combining a few together or graphing them on to existing plants. His goal was that after much testing he would plant his creations in the wild and hopefully they would take root and grow. If successful he could restore much of the flora beauty around the world while at the same time fixing environmental problems. It was a goal worthy of any botanist and a huge undertaking for a seventeen year old, but he was up to the challenge.

"Alright time to transplant you babies. All right first the bamboo stalks because you're growing so fast. Next I want to move the ferns over here and then the orchids. Hmm I think I'll wait with my tropical plants and work on the trees a little later. Okay that should do it for today. Mom would be so proud of me right now if she could see all my hard work."

"I'm sure she would although I have to wonder if she'd ask where you got the extinct plants," a voice asked.

Twirling around Dagwood's face broke into a huge grin when he saw the orange haired maiden stroking the plants. "Daphne! It's good to see you again. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in the Enchanted Forest protecting the Eternal Spring?"

"I wish young Dagwood I really do. After you and the other monks cured the Spring and defeated Valonia we increased our efforts to protect all of nature. Our efforts have been greatly rewarded. Life has flourished not only in our home, but in the Redwood Forest as well. Things are finally looking up and even Acacia was starting to smile more. Then a few weeks ago we received some appalling news from our sisters who live in the forests of Greece. An intruder broke into one our shrines and stole a powerful talisman, the Elemental Wand. The Wand was originally used to strengthen the elemental spirits and guide them in their task. Now I fear this thief is using it to capture elementals to do his bidding," the nymph explained in a rush.

"This is very troubling. How did this intruder find your sisters shrine? Do you know who he is? More importantly what spirits has he captured already?"

"We're not sure how he found the shrine, but my sisters told me that it was a very fat ninja that broke in and took the Elemental Wand. He has already captured spirits of the natural elements and their combined one. He still hasn't found the complimentary, the combined one for them, or the metaphysical elements. There is still a chance to defeat him."

"Don't worry Daphne I'll help you defeat Tubbymora and free the spirits from their imprisonment. Let me just get a few things and we'll head out," Dagwood promised. He hurried into the Vault and grabbed a few Shen Gong Wu and then he raced into his room grabbed his Elemental Wu and Weapon and hurried back to the greenhouse where Daphne was pacing anxiously. "I'm all set. Think you can transport me with you?"

"It shouldn't be a problem. Hold my hand and don't let go," Daphne instructed as swirl of flower petals covered the two and transported them to the shrine.

"That was some trip! I wish I could do that!"

"Perhaps when you're a Shoku Warrior you will be able to. Come time is of the essences. My sisters are waiting for us in the shrine. Follow me."

A few minutes later Dagwood was standing in a beautiful Greek designed shrine. It was made of marble with columns and arches. Beautiful frescos covered the walls and everywhere you looked there were plants and animals running around. It was such a spectacular place he had to wonder why anyone would wish to disturb the peace and harmony of this place.

"Echo, Acadia, Heliatrope I'm here and I've brought the Dragon of Wood with me. Please come out sisters," Daphne called out.

Three beautiful maidens melted out of the walls of the shrine and hurried over to see the two. Each of the maidens was wearing a green dress with flowers all over them. The only way to tell them apart was their hair color. Echo was silver, Acadia was a dark brown, and Heliatrope's locks were the color of the flower she was named after. The three nymphs smiled when they saw Daphne.

"Oh Daphne we were beginning to think you wouldn't come!" Echo proclaimed.

"We've done our best to fix the damage, but it was almost to much for us," Acadia explained.

"I've been busy trying to cheer up our shrine guardian. He's so sad that he was tricked into letting a thief defile the shrine," Heliatrope told the two.

"I want to talk with this guardian. Maybe he can give us a clue to help us track down Tubbymora and get back the Wand before he causes more trouble. Could you fetch your guardian while I look around here?"

"Their Guardian won't fit inside the shrine you'll have to meet him outside. Why don't you go meet with him and I'll look around for clues alright?" Daphne said. She seemed nervous about something, but Dagwood couldn't figure out what. He handed over the Falcon's Eye, Glove of Jisaku, and the Lotus Twister to help her out. He then followed the other three outside.

"We must warn you our guardian is an old foe of yours. After your last battle we took him in and gave him a home. He's not the same person you remember," Echo, presaged him.

Dagwood nodded in understanding, but was still thrown for a loop when they entered a secluded coppice and saw Cyclops making flower chains to decorate himself. "Oh my God. It's Cyclops! Stand back I'll protect you ladies! Wudai Planet Wood!"

Cyclops screamed in pain as the branches from the nearby trees tried to strangle him. With a garbled roar he broke free and searched the coppice for his attacker. His eye landed on Dagwood and he unleashed a powerful beam of energy at him.

Dagwood rolled out of the way and got ready to attack Cyclops again when a loud piercing whistle caused the two of them to plug their ears. After his head stopped drumming her turned to see Echo and her sisters glaring heatedly at him. "Echo why did you do that? I was trying to help you."

"By attacking our guardian? I told you that he is no longer your enemy. Look at his outfit Dragon. He no longer wears his tribal clothes, but the pure white chiffon to mark him as our shrines Guardian."

"Please you have to understand Dagwood poor Cyclops here had no where to go after his last battle with you and the other dragons. The other Cyclops banished him," Acadia explained.

"Why? I mean isn't he just as big and powerful as the rest of his kind?"

"Actually he's a lot smaller then your typical Cyclops. Also he's no good at smith work or guarding animals for the Olympians. His drooling and out of control appetite is also a problem. The poor guy is only a teenager so he didn't know that working with Valonia and her family would make his life worse. When he finally came back to Greece we took pity on him and trained him to be our guardian. He was doing so well atoning for his past crimes and now this. He really wants to make up for letting Tubbymora steal the Elemental Wand don't you Cyclops?" Heliatrope asked

"Grr ah yeah Grr," Cyclops told her eagerly. He let out something like a purr when the three nymphs started stroking him. He looked over at Dagwood and held out one finger for him to shake to show he meant no harm.

Dagwood shook the finger and stared in amazement. Stranger things then this had happened. "So does you have a name besides Cyclops I can call you? If your going to help me and Daphne catch Tubbymora it would be helpful to call you something else then Cyclops."

"His real name is unpronounceable for humans. If you must call him something then you can call him Ulysses," Echo informed him with amusement. Dagwood understood the joke thanks to Callie telling them all about Greek myths.

"So Ulysses what can you tell me about Tubbymora and the theft? Do you know where he went and what he plans to do with the Wand he stole?"

Ulysses had no clue, but Daphne did. Her search of the shrine had revealed some interesting clues including some cherry blossom petals. Tubbymora was heading back to Japan to steal more elemental spirits. There was no time to lose as the three companions transported themselves to another shrine in Japan hoping they weren't to late to stop Tubbymora.

"Japan is a land filled with dozens of elemental spirits scattered all over the country. My brothers and sisters have many shrines scattered all over the country that house fantastic treasures. If we don't hurry I'm certain that Tubbymora will have burglarized another shrine," Daphne exclaimed worriedly as they raced through the cheery blossom grove.

"Ugh, blah, Tubbymora blah ugh," Ulysses asked spraying them both with salivate. He looked at them apologetic and attempted to wipe them clean using his chiffon, but just seemed to make it worse.

"Okay buddy that's enough for right now. I think I got the gist of what you were jabbering about. I think Tubbymora is using his knowledge of the native myths to locate the shrines and steal spirits of the complementary and metaphysical elements. Daphne what does the shrine we're going to house?"

"It's home to some of the most powerful Elementals in the world. Not to mention there are several sacred treasures that should never be touched by a mortal housed in the shr oh my Gaia what happened here!"

The beautiful Japanese shrine had been obliterated. The roof had been blown clear off and the remaining structure was half buried underneath the earth. The protectors of the shrine were strewn about looking half drowned or burn. Their treasures scattered around the ground and in the midst of all this chaos was Tubbymora stuffing the treasures as fast as he could into a sack. When he heard Daphne screaming he turned around and chortled.

"So it seems I've been discovered. What do you think you three can possibly do to stop me now that I have the Elemental Wand?" he asked displaying the stolen item. It was short silver stick with etchings all over the handle and on top there was an amber jewel wrapped under meshing. The amber glowed brightly like it was almost alive. "I must admit I thought the tales of this magnificent talisman were just legends made up by my grandma, but after much research I found it. Now thanks to Cyclops over there I have nearly captured all the elementals I need to rule the world! Ha Ha Ha!"

"How dare you have the audacity to defile the sanctity of this shrine to satisfy your own greed? What kind of monster tortures spirits by imprisoning them and forcing them do his bidding in your insane quest to take over the world?" Daphne demanded furiously.

"Your not walking out of here Tubbymora with anymore treasures. Release your prisoners at once and return the Wand or face the consequences," Dagwood calmly stated as he slipped on his Woha Armor and twirled his Bunyan Battle-Ax.

"Grr ah Grr Grr ah!" Ulysses added pounding his feet and causing the shrine to shake. He wasn't going to fail in his duties again as a guardian.

Tubbymora looked at them in disbelief and then let out a belly laugh that made their skin crawl. "I'm suppose to be afraid of a pacifist wood nymph, a weak Wudai warrior, and visually challenged Cyclops? I think not, especially when I have the upper hand. Elementals attack!" The amber glowed brightly and then in a blink of an eye several creatures escaped and descended on the trio attacking them with such ferocity it was scary.

Daphne was surrounded by shade demons. Creatures, who were living shadows and brought despair and misery to weary travelers. She struggled to stay alive as they overpowered her and pinned her to the ground. "Stop! You must fight it! You can't let this thief win!"

"I would save my breath nymph. Even if they wanted to break free of my control they can't. As long as I posses the Wand I am all-powerful! Now then there's only one spirit left I need to capture. I was hoping for Dryad, but you'll do for wood!" He laughed as he pulled a screaming Daphne into the Wand.

"DAPHNE NO!" Dagwood screamed in agony at the event he witnessed. He had been battling Will O Wisps, the spirits of light, while Ulysses had to struggle against all the other spirits. He was also in pain at watching his friend being sucked into the Wand.

"How dare you! I order you to release Daphne right now!"

"I don't think so Dragon of Wood. Your little friend was the final piece in the puzzle and now nothing can stop me from ruling the world!" Tubbymora chortled. With a wave of the Wand he released Daphne. Her eyes were blank and all the energy and joy seemed to have been sucked out of her. "Now my dear I want you and the other Elementals to eliminate Dagwood and that slobbering oaf. Make sure it's long and painful"

"As you command Master," Daphne said in dead monotone voice. The other Elementals fell behind her as she led the battalion in a charge that was sure to kill the two former friends.

"We have to do something or will be forced to hurt our friends. Ulysses I have a plan, but your going to have to trust me. Please I know we're former enemies and I attacked you, but I can't free Daphne and the others without your help. Please trust me," Dagwood begged as the two of them were backed into a corner.

"Grr yeah ah Grr!" Ulysses nodded in agreement. He knew he wasn't smart enough to save the Elementals alone and Dagwood was to weak, but maybe together they could make a difference.

As the Elementals advanced Dagwood stood his ground waiting until he could see the white of their eyes or the equivalent. When they were just two feet away he struck. "Shoku Floral Planet Wood!" A combination of branches, flower petals, and leaves swarmed around him and then spiraled through the air on direct course with the Elementals.

The Elementals countered with a combined assault of their own. The two powerful attacks hit each other and soon it was a power struggle to see which one would land. The Elementals kept pooling their powers and Dagwood had to use his Soul Pendant to keep his attack in the game. During this time all Ulysses did was look on while Tubbymora laughed his head off.

"Now's your chance. While their busy and he's distracted. Get that Wand!" Dagwood grunted with effort as he sank to his knees. He knew he was done for in a few minutes if Ulysses didn't come through.

Tubbymora never knew what hit him. He was to busy gloating over his apparent victory. He never knew Ulysses was there until he was right on top of him. With a blast from his powerful eye Tubbymora was kissing dirt and the Wand was in Ulysses hands. Quickly he tossed it to Dagwood who used its powers to set free all the Elemental Spirits.

Needless to say they were plenty pissed. They advanced on Tubbymora ready to slaughter him, but Daphne stopped them. She reminded them of their laws and said that Tubbymora should be tried for his crimes, which they all agreed to. They dragged the fat ninja away while he was blubbering like a baby for mercy.

"Thank you both of you. Without your combined efforts I would have destroyed that which I love. Ulysses you have more then made up for you mistake and Dagwood look at you. You're a Shoku Warrior now and I couldn't be prouder."

"Thanks Daphne it means a lot to hear that. Here return this to your sisters' shrine and make sure its kept safe. Ulysses you're not that bad. Thanks again for your help. Now if someone could return me to the Temple I would be extremely grateful." With a laugh and hearty good bye Dagwood found himself once more covered in flower petals and on his way home.


	6. Auara's Goddess

Auara was not happy. Instead of being at the Temple training to become a Shoku Warrior or preparing for her upcoming dance recital she found herself with her former bodyguard, parents, and half of the Egyptian government and archeology department getting to investigate a newly discovered temple. "Just because I have a universal Rosetta Stone to decipher the hieroglyphs doesn't mean I want to spend the next two and half weeks digging through the sand to discover the purpose of this place," Auara grumbled as she tried once again to get clean.

"Really mistress it's not so bad. You should be proud of your parents for trying to use their diplomatic connections to try and improve relationships between countries. Your expertise in magical artifacts and your Shen Gong Wu will greatly speed up the expedition. Besides I thought you be happy to see your mom and dad," Juliet commented as she gleaned out her gun.

"I am happy to see Perhrub and Bel really I am. I'm happy to be back home even if it's for a short visit. It's just that things have changed recently. I'm going through some hard times back at the Temple. Most of my friends are already Shoku warriors and I'm wondering when it will be my turn. It doesn't help that I'm worried about school, my boyfriend, and my dance routine. I swear that if something interesting doesn't happen I'll make like the lead and disappear," Auara informed her as finally finished cleaning off the last of the sand.

"Now Auara dear where's your sense of adventure? I thought you loved archeology and history. I can remember when you were five years old and pretending to be an archeologist. I thought you would be leaping for joy at the chance to explore the remains of our countries past," Perhrub commented as he entered the tent. He was very tall, tan, and he had brown eyes. Instead of his usual diplomatic outfit he was dressed in appropriate clothes for digging hours on end in the sun.

"If you remember correctly Dad I also stopped dreaming to be an archeologist a few months after that. I had enough of digging around the past when the present was more interesting. Besides you're the one who loves museums, archeology, and studying ancient cultures. I swear Dad if you weren't so great at your job you'd be some kind of historian and Mom would be a professional musician or model."

"Now Auara I only modeled when I was a child. I do love playing musical instruments and I'm not denying my collection of musical instruments isn't impressive, but I'm happy where I am. I must admit getting away from trying to solve the Giza Strip problems and improve relationship between both America and Egypt is a welcomed relieve. So is seeing you even if it's only for a few days. I miss you so much while your away," Bel informed her daughter as she finished braiding her long brunette hair. She also was tanned with brown eyes and wore the appropriate wear. Auara's violet eyes were a recessive trait she had picked up from her grandmothers.

"I'm sorry Mom, I am glad to see you guys and I know that you're both very happy with your work. It fills me with pride to see how much you've helped both governments by improving relationships. You've also inspired me to chase my dreams of being a professional dancer/actress. I guess I'm just a little bit tired still from the trip."

"That's alright dear we still love you. Now would you and Juliet like to come see what we've uncovered so far? I'm sure that you'll be impressed," Bel told her.

"At once mistress. Come along Auara and bring your Shen Gong Wu with you," Juliet advised. A few minutes later the happy family was in the middle of the dig site talking with Dr. Fortheya Abdul the head archeologist who's team had already partially unburied the entrance to whatever lay beneath the sand.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Rapses it's a pleasure to see so such prominent government officials interested in a cultures past. Always a pleasure to see you Juliet. Who's this beautiful girl standing next to you? You wouldn't happen to be Auara Rapses by any chance. I've heard so much about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Abdul. Your reputation as one of the top Egyptologist precedes you. Would you by any chance have figured out what it is that you've discovered buried in the sands?"

"Not yet my dear. We need to clear away more of the sand to get a better idea of what's down there. Our equipment has done a lot of scans, but so far we've only been able to make estimates on how big this ruin is. If we had more luck with the weather and the sandstorms would stop we'd be able to get more work done."

"Well I might not be able to help you with your weather problem, but I have some items that might be of use to clearing away the sand. If you'd tell your team to clear the sight I'd be happy to help out," Auara offered as she extracted the Ruby of Ramses and the Sword of the Storm from her bag.

Dr. Abdul looked at her curiously wondering what use the relics would be. Still she trusted the Rapses so she would give the girl the benefit of the doubt. Shouting orders in Arabic and English the teams were quickly extracted from the dig giving Auara plenty of room to work.

"First we need to remove all this sand. Sword of the Storm Light!" Auara shouted as the Shen Gong Wu started spinning. The twister of sand started spinning around high in the air as the tons of sand was lifted off the ground. While in the air a superheated light passed through the sand transforming it into one giant glass plate. "Now to shape this into something more useful. Ruby of Ramses!" The telekinetic ruby's power worked magic on the glass as the plate was reshaped into practical everyday items like windows, cups, and even replacement items for the equipment. As Auara gently laid the items down on a tarp she knew everyone's eyes were on her as well as the temple she had managed to uncover.

It was huge almost as big as the Xiaolin Temple. Rows after rows of huge sandy columns held up a white marble building. Everywhere you looked you saw statutes, hieroglyphs, and tons of other cool things. Dr. Abdul quickly barked out orders telling her team to start examine the outside. Motioning for the rest of her team and the Rapses to follow her they entered the building to see what was inside

It was very dark and musty. Everyone wore masks to protect them from the bacteria in the air and they use flashlights instead of torches. As they entered the main room booby traps were sprung at the team found themselves being attacked bye flying arrows, swinging blades, and the floor started to crumble and several shabities sprang to life ready to cut the team in half.

"Juliet protect the team and get everyone to safety! I'll handle this!" Auara commanded her bodyguard already pulling her clothes off to reveal her robes underneath. Without looking back to see if Juliet was obeying her she sprang into action.

Auara moved like lightening performing the Strike of the Flying Serpent followed up by a Hissing Cobra Strike shattering several shabities. Activating the Sun Chi Lantern around her neck she used everyone's chi to super power her Wudai Sun Light attack to fry the arrows and melt the floor back into place. Still shabities and the blades kept swinging at her and were trying to surround her. It took all the skill she had as a dancer to weave in and out of the deadly blades and battle the shabities. Finally she had enough and used her Lantern Fold and Mulan Sunfans to take off what was left of the opposition. She felt like she'd been battling for hours, but it had only taken her ten minutes to disarm the temple and ensure the teams safety. "Is everyone alright? Does anyone require medical attention?"

"No everything's under control mistress. Well done Auara well done," Juliet told the girl.

"You've certainly improved a lot since we last saw you. I have a feeling that promotion will happen any day now," Bel informed her as she helped the team start setting up. Perhrub was issuing orders reminding them to be careful and what they could and couldn't take out of this place according to the government.

"Your quite a remarkable young lady Ms. Rapses. What exactly are you and do you have any other artifacts that could help us with the dig while you're here?" Dr. Abdul asked.

"I'm the Xiaolin Dragon of Light Ma'me. I'm able to manipulate light in order to defend the world from evil. I've mastered the visible spectrum and now I'm working to control other forms of the EM spectrum. I'd be happy to help you decipher some of the hieroglyphs with the Babel Stone during my stay."

"I would like that a lot. Stick close to me please. From what I've seen so far this temple might be the find of the century. All around you see walls and statues dedicated to every Egyptian god or goddess, but that's impossible. Each dynasty worshiped different gods and if this place is as old as I think then this could be the oldest temple ever found. It could even predate any other Egyptian site we've come across!" Dr. Abdul exclaimed happily.

The next few days were a blur. All the archeologists helping them decipher the hieroglyphs, cataloging items, acting as a messenger between her parents, kept Auara busy. The entire adventure had reawakened her old dreams and passion for archeology. She constantly asked questions and even voiced her own opinions. Not everyone took her seriously, but at least Dr. Abdul treated her like a respectful colleague.

The woman was a great inspiration and a good friend. When they weren't busy the two would have long discussions about their lives, their dreams, and personal experiences. Dr. Abdul even watched some of Auara's practices and listened to her recite some monologues. Auara had even taught her a few basic moves so she could defend herself. It was because of this friendship that Auara felt really bad about keep a discovery she had made a secret.

It had been on the second day of the dig. Auara's parents had been outside the temple with Juliet taking care of some legal issues. Auara had been using the Babel Stone to help translate some of the hieroglyphs on a wall dedicated to Isis with Dr. Abdul. They had just started to make some real progress she felt something burning on her chest. Glancing down Auara had been surprised to see her scarab amulet pulsating like mad. "If you could excuse me Dr. I have to go use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Take your time Auara there's no need to rush. I'll still be here when you get back."

Once safely in the corridor Auara removed the amulet from her neck and tried to exam it. The amulet flashed brightly nearly blinding her and causing her to drop the precious trinket. Moments before the item hit the ground it transformed into a small golden scarab that flew down the corridors. "Hey wait a moment come back! What is going on?"

After about ten minutes of running around the scarab came to a halt in an unexplored room in the temple. It hovered over the far wall for a few moments before turning back into her amulet. Curious to discover what her amulet had found she entered the room and read the far wall. It was a puzzle of some sorts stating that the temple had been built over something important and only the descendent of light could figure out how to open the door to what lay below. Knowing it was up to her to figure out the mystery she vowed to keep the room a secret. She would come back later after she figured out how to open the door.

Auara spent the next few days puzzling over the door trying everything she could think of to open it. But nothing she did opened up the wall and time was running out. She was going back the Temple the day after tomorrow and she feared what the archeologist would do if they discovered the door. "This is so frustrating! What am I suppose to do? How do I prove that I'm a descendent of light?"

"Mistress how are you doing? I was worried when I couldn't find you at the dig. Dr. Abdul was wondering if you wanted to check out one of the new rooms dedicated to Basset."

"No Juliet I'm busy right now. Could you tell Dr. Abdul I'll join her later? I have to solve this puzzle," Auara replied as she looked over her etching of the wall she had made. Somehow she knew the answer to her problem was staring her right in the face.

"Hmm I don't recall seeing that etching in any of the other pictures of the Temple. Auara if you've discovered something important I think you should tell Dr. Abdul."

"I can't Juliet please don't ask me why, but I know that if I reveal this secret something great could be lost. My scarab amulet led me to this room for the sole purpose of me figuring out how to unlock the door. If only I knew how to show I'm the descendent of light!"

"Pardon me if I'm speaking out of turn, but doesn't that hole in the wall resemble your Soul Pendant?"

"By Ra your right Juliet! Thank you thank you just solved how I'm supposed to open that door! I'll go right now and…"

"You shouldn't go right now dear. Forgive us for eavesdropping Auara it couldn't be helped," Bel said as she and Perhrub entered the tent.

"Your mother is right. If you're supposed to keep this discovery a secret you should go at night when everyone's asleep. Take your Shen Gong Wu, weapon, and other supplies and sneak into the temple after nights fall. The three of us will make sure no one discovers you. Please be careful," Perhrub whispered hugging her tightly.

It was nearly eleven by the time everyone else had gone to sleep. Careful to keep the Sun Chi Lantern light low Auara crept through the camp darting from shadow to shadow. After a half an hour she finally made it into the secret room and removed her Soul Pendent. "Soul of Light!" she whispered placing it inside the keyhole. The door lit up as rainbow lights traveled through the hieroglyphs and trigged the door mechanism to open the door.

"I guess I should go in, but it's to dark to see even with the Lantern. Huh torches? I wonder, Solarbeam! Ha I knew that move would come in handy," Auara whispered as she descended into the passages below.

Her steps echoed off the walls and the stairway seemed endless. She went further and further down passing mosaics on the wall depicting the history of the Egyptian gods. Every once and awhile there was a picture that looked similar to her smiling proudly as she wore the robes of a Shoku Warrior and in her arms she held something. Even with the light from the torches it was hard to tell what it was. Finally the stairs came to an end by a set of huge gold doors that swung open by themselves. Taking a deep breath Auara strolled in and her jaw dropped at what lay before her.

The room was huge at least twenty times bigger then the temple above. All along the walls there were hundreds of gold doors. The ceiling had all sorts of precious stones glittering on it and in the middle was a grand crystal chandelier with several candles burning brightly. The floor was beautifully tiled and throughout the room were pedestals with amazing treasures underneath a protective glass. As she walked down the rows she recognized some of the treasures being symbols of the Egyptian Gods, but what struck her as odd is she recognized symbols and treasures from other countries/empires gods and goddess.

"What in the world is going on here? What is this place and why are these treasures here? Why am I the only one who could get in? What the hey what's this doing here," Auara asked puzzled as she picked up an item that looked like the one from the picture. The minute she touched she knew it was a Shen Gong Wu, but which one was it? She turned it over in her hand studying the item.

The item in question looked like a cross between Jafar's cobra staff and the Millennium Rod. It was in the shape of a cobra, but it was shorter then the staff and more gold then bronze. The eyes were ruby and in its mouth it held the Eye of Horus with wings attached. The writing on said it was the Scepter or Nephertie. "Okay now I'm really confused. What is Shen Gong Wu doing buried with all this treasure?"

"It's not actually treasure in the strictest sense, more like items of great power that was once used by the Gods and Goddess themselves before they ascended into their lofty heavens," a voice from behind her said.

Auara spun around and was shocked to see Dr. Abdul standing they're grinning quite easily. "Surprised to see me? I must admit your parents and bodyguard did their very best to detain me, but they weren't any match for me Dragon of Light. I must thank you for finding the Grand Depository. I spend centuries behind that blasted wall combing for any hints to where one of the entrances might be. Once I found one I knew it was only a matter of time before you opened the door for me. Oh you seem confused I guess I can drop the act so to speak," Dr. Abdul crowed. Suddenly her eyes went blank and she crumbled to the floor. In her place stood High Priestess Meribor of the Nilyeh City.

"I must admit it's been an interesting two weeks. I never knew you had such a passion for history Auara. Your theories are quite good for a novice in the field. I assure you Fortheya found them quite interesting. Don't worry about her she's fine really. I've just been using my priestess abilities to control her like a puppet so I could keep an eye on you until you figured out how to get in here. It was quite smart of Dashi to hide the Shen Gong Wu responsible for controlling and making weather down here. After all he could have used any of the entrances to get into this space," Meribor commented.

"Enough with the commentary Meribor. May I ask what you intend to do with all these priceless items? If you think I'm going to allow you to take back even one item to the Nilyeh City your sadly mistaken."

"Oh really and you think as the descendent of light you can stop me? We shall see!" Meribor shouted using her telekinetic abilities to take control of some cat statues that had sprang to life. Snapping her fingers the cats of Basset yowled and sprang at Auara.

Auara snatched a Valkery shield and brought it to her face moments before the claws scratched. Hurling the shield she took off running and weaved in and out of the rows of items as Meribor used her powers and made the items do her bidding. "Meribor stop! You're going to destroy these historical items!"

"Never! The powers of these items _will_ be mine. Let's see how you handle the fury of the Mayan Goddess!"

"I'm done running from you. Scepter of Nerphertie!" The Eye lit up and out of nowhere a huge thunderstorm appeared. The force of the storm hurled several of the items back at Meribor who used her own psychic abilities to protect herself.

"You think a little thunderstorm can stop me? I have the Heylin Flame and divine items from all over the globe to aid me. Your finished Auara!"

"Not yet I'm not. I'm about to show you why I'm the descendent of light!" Auara shouted over the roar of the storm. Her robes transformed as the rays of the sun struck the raindrops creating a stunning rainbow. Tossing the Scepter in the air she activated her new powers. "Shoku Solar Sun Light!"

The rainbow wrapped itself around Auara's body like a ribbon. The colors shone brilliantly. In demonstration of great power she released the ribbon of light at Meribor stopping her dead in her tracks. The High Priestess had no choice, but to retreat leaving all the items behind.

Hours later Dr. Abdul recovered with no memory of the night's events. Auara had once again sealed the door to Grand Depository vowing to keep its treasures safe from harm. It was the end of good adventure and the start of whole new path for Auara who couldn't wait to return to the Temple to tell everyone about her adventure.


	7. Stacey's Team Up

It was a beautiful sunny day in Mumbai India. The entire city was a bustle of activity and movements. In the Bombay Art Society building a celebration was going on to honor the introduction of a young new member to the fold.

At the podium the spokeswoman Madame Hussa was speaking to the entire assembly. "Honor members and guests I'm glad to welcome you to this prestigious event. Our country especially this city has always produced fantastic and talented artist. Our newest member is quite talented as her work demonstrates. Not only has she mastered our techniques, but also her work combines styles and different media types from all over the world. All the pieces you see displayed here and in the gallery belong to this young seventeen-year-old girl. After the reception we will have an auction to sell some of the pieces, but most will remain in our gallery for all to see. Now to say a few words about her work I'm proud to introduce the youngest female member ever offered membership to the Bombay Art Society, Ms. Anastasia Hindi," Madame Hussa said clapping her hands together.

Stacey stood up walked from the table where her family was sitting and to the stage. She was wearing a brand new orange and gold sari, her hair and nails were done in a traditional style, and she was quite nervous as she took the stage. "Thank you Madame Hussa for those kind words. It is an honor and a privileged. It has been a dream of mine to become a member of this society since I was a small child. Who knew my dream would come true as teenager? I was asked earlier what inspires me and what are the subjects of my collection. The answer to that would be my friends and our adventures. Without them believing and accepting me for who I am I would never have completed this collection. I would like to dedicate this gallery to them and my family as well for always being there for me. I hope that you enjoy the show and purchase your favorite pieces. Thank you."

A little while later after the lunch was over and the guests were allowed to look around Stacey watched them nervously. "I really hope they like my work. What if they don't want to buy my work? All the pieces I submitted were from my time at the Xiaolin Temple. Maybe I should have donated a couple of my earlier pieces instead."

"Anastasia, Stacey you have to relax child. The Society is displaying your collection here because they believe it's your best work ever. Judging from the reaction your art is getting I think they like it. I've never been prouder of you," Chandra told her daughter.

"This is a real step up for you Stacey. I think this could really launch your career. As for buying your work I'm certain that won't be a problem. I overhead some gentlemen saying he would pay nine hundred rubies for your water color rendition of the Xiaolin Temple," Anil responded. He was very pleased by the success of his youngest child.

"Oh and before you ask mother and father already purchased your battle between Heylin and Xiaolin painting. Its going to be the center piece in the restaurant," Rajah added.

"It's a good thing you inherited Mother's eye for beauty and detail. You never would be able to pull off running the family business as well as we do," Jahil joked earning a light slap from his wife Neelia.

"Anastasia your work is quite good and you should be proud of your talents. I only wish your betrothed was here as well to see your success. Where is young Jermaine? Why didn't he accompany you home?" Neelia asked concerned. Between watching the kids and assisting Chandra with her interior design business she was exhausted.

"Jermaine is spending the weekend with his mother and stepfather celebrating her birthday. It's been rough for her and he knew it meant a lot to her if she could see him for the weekend. I completely understand the need to put family first and he's already seen my work. I'll call him once we get back home."

"I'm sure you could use the rest after such a big day. I know Opal, Krishna, and Lotus would love to see you again. I have a suggestion. Why don't we all go to the restaurant and see how the portrait looks?" Vitiate suggested.

The family agreed and left the gallery knowing that there were people there who truly appreciated Stacey's work and would cherish it always. They were walking down the streets happily talking with one another about what had been going on in their lives recently they didn't notice a car was trailing them with men inside who had ill attentions.

They were only four blocks away from the restaurant and Stacey was trying to figure out how to respond to Rajah question if she was going to accept the Society's offer to send her to India's most prestigious art school. "I'm not sure brother. I mean it's a fantastic once in a lifetime opportunity and I would love to study the masters styles, but I have to take into consideration a lot of factors. My destiny as a Xiaolin Dragon of Flare for one thing and then what about Jermaine? I love him so much and would it be fair to make him wait for years until I've achieved my dream? Oh Shiva help me what is the right choice?"

"You know what your dharma is Stacey, but at the same time I urge you to strive for what you want. In our country very few females have achieved the rank you seek and our society needs more artists now then ever," Chandra urged her daughter.

"Whatever your choice daughter know that you have made us proud. Nothing you do could ever make us cast you out of the family," Anil assured her.

"That's right little sister. We love you for who you are and nothing going to change that," Rajah assured her.

"So let's stop moping and have some fun shall we? The restaurant is just around the corner. Wait until you see how mother has redesigned the interior its magnificent!" Jahil told her excitedly.

Suddenly the entire family found themselves in thick, chocking, colored smoke. Their eyes were burning and their lungs were on fire. There was a lot of shouting and yelling. There were sounds of a struggle and they heard the sound of fabric ripping. When the gas finally dissipated they found Neelia and Vitiate lying on the ground bleeding. Rajah and Jahil raced to check on their wives while Chandra and Anil searched frantically for some sign of their precious daughter, but all they saw was a torn piece of sari lying on the sidewalk.

"Stacey! No Anil she's gone! We have to do something!"

"We will Chandra, I swear to you we'll get our daughter back don't you worry. Great Brahma if you can hear me please protect my child from harm."

Meanwhile in the back of a car Stacey found herself bound, blindfolded, and gagged. She struggled to free herself as two men laughed at her efforts. "We really scored a prize this time Rama. This exotic beauty should fetch a handsome price with Lashema don't you agree," one of the men said. He smelled of ash and cigars and was laughing his head off.

"Don't get cocky Sanjaya. Check her over and make sure she's not damaged in anyway. We can't afford to give Lashema damaged property again if we want to increase our sale's margin for the month," Rama called from the front of the car.

"Don't try anything funny girl or I'll have to shoot you. Believe me no ones going to care one way or another about a girl with a bullet hole in her if her hair is missing," Sanjaya hissed as she started touching Stacey.

Stacey buckled and struggled and fought back. She screamed silently as Sanjaya ran his hands over her breast and she wanted to kill him as he moved towards her privates. Suddenly the romping stopped as her Elemental Wu, Mei Xing Knife, and Kazoo Atom fell onto the front seat.

"Oh lookie here Rama this girl has teeth. What's a pretty little thing like you doing with a man's weapon? I think I'll just relieve you of these items OWWWWWWWWWW!" Sanjaya screamed loudly as the Elemental Wu and Mei Xing Knife created a small explosion in the car. The explosion nearly took Sanjaya hands and caused Rama to drive them straight into a brick wall.

Freeing herself of the ropes Stacey threw away the gag and snatched her things back. After kicking Sanjaya in the groin and punching Rama she took off running. The two men pulled themselves from the wreck and started chasing her with guns firing.

Stacey raced into an old warehouse and hid behind some boxes. Quickly she slipped on her Bomber Plate and held the Knife tightly. Those men had picked the wrong girl to mess with. "Come and get me you "

"She ran in here! Come on Rama we can't lose her not after what she cost us already!"

"You just had to pick the girl who had a bomb on her didn't you? When I see her I'm going to be the first one to have his way with that tramp!"

"I don't think so boys. Bomber Plate, Mei Xing Knife Flare!" Stacey shouted as she leapt from the top of the crates and landing between the two kidnappers. A powerful energy blast darted across the sky surging through the men, but they stand standing. The started shooting again and Stacey soon found herself pinned to a wall with a gun aimed at her head. 

"You are far more trouble then your worth girl. Any last words?" Rama asked cocking the gun. Suddenly he and Sanjaya were on the ground screaming bloody murder as a pack of spectral wolves ravished their bodies. Stacey looked up in time to see a bright green light engulf the men. Their bodies fell to the ground with the eyes blank. Stacey knew only one person with that kind of power and that person was strolling over to her with two of her guards. "Empress Valonia, imagine my surprise to see you here."

"I'm surprised to see you here as well Stacey. When Bik and Sen alerted me that these Ouza had kidnapped another girl I wasn't expecting you. Still this could work to my advantage seeing as how you're in my debt. I after all did save your life and according to the Ancient's Laws you owe me a favor."

"Why should I do anything to help you? Look at what you did to those men! I have to get back to my family right now so thanks for the save, but I have to go," Stacey said getting to her feet and starting for the door.

"I didn't think a Xiaolin Dragon would be so dishonorable or a coward."

"Coward? Dishonorable? Excuse me you just killed those men what am I suppose to think?"

"There not dead child merely they are reliving the pain they've wrought others. If you give me a chance to explain all will be clear. Bik, Sen alert the authorities about these men and then rendvous with the others. One of my wolves will tell your family your safe. Stacey walk with me and you will learn the real reason I'm in India," Valonia instructed. Having no choice Stacey followed her.

"You have the wrong impression of me child. I admit I have killed in the past and I took the youth of children to counter my curse, but take this into consideration. I've only killed in honorable combat and the children I took were on death door. I freed their souls and buried their bodies, as is custom to their countries. I may be your enemy, but I am honorable, honest, and loyal. I treat all my subjects' female and male honorably and I've never crossed the line. I'm a lot better then Hannibal was you must admit? Now then what I'm doing here is fighting an evil I don't accept. To the Heylin Side there is no greater insult to evil then the desecration of a human body or sole. While imprisoned my wolves gathered news about what was going on in the world. Tell me do you know what human trafficking is?"

"Yes, we learned about in school. It made me sick to think children and adults are sold as property and then forced to do work or be sex toys. It's positively disgusting. Wait are you saying those men are part of trafficking ring?"

"Yes, they are their associates kidnap or smuggle children from Nepal or other countries into India to work in brothels. Those animals never feed them, they live in horrible conditions and our killed if they get an STD because the brothel managers don't like them wearing protection. Your governments work to slow for my taste. For weeks now I've been stopping the flow of traffic from Nepal and neighboring countries. My men have taken out the smugglers path and my women have returned the girls and boys home. Now all that remains is to destroy the brothels once and for all. I could use your help with this."

"I would have to kill wouldn't I? Those men had no qualms about killing me, but I can't do the same. The Xiaolin code forbids killing except in self-defense, my own religion is against the idea of homicide. You want me to do my dharma as a Ksatriya and not expect repercussions from my karma to harm my soul? Are you crazy!"

"Tell me child have you ever read the Bhagavad-Gita? It's one of your countries most famous works of literature. Didn't Lord Krishna explain to Arjuna that it was the actions that were affected by karma and not his soul? That he was right in his duty? You were nearly made a victim to this crime, but your Gods have given you a chance to put an end to this injustice once and for all. You need not kill merely disable or destroy the building. You owe me Dragon that you cannot deny. You have a choice to make so choose."

"It appears I have no choice. I shall accompany you on this mission, but don't expect me to end a life. That is a line _I _will not cross," Stacey informed the Empress.

A few minutes later they were in the slums of Mumbai. The streets were mad of mud and several of the buildings had fallen into disrepair. The smell was wretched and everywhere you looked you saw men of all ages with lust on their faces. "Shiva be praised why would anyone in his or her right mind come here?"

"You'd be surprised what men with lust will do to get a fix. They are the bane of woman's existence, my reason for fighting them. The men in my city are more respectful and honorable. To them the greatest honor is protecting a female not demeaning her. If you think the outside is bad watch what happens when I melt away the brothel's skin and show you its heart," Valonia replied tightly. With a wave of her hands the Heylin Flame melted the walls away and Stacey nearly lost her lunch at what she saw inside.

Children were chained up to walls in rooms with no sun, no food or water, and no toilet. Many of them looked like they'd been whipped, beat up, or burned. Most of the older girls were being forced to dress up in awful clothes and having sex with multiple partners. There was an old, fat, ugly woman who must have been Lashema taking the girls wages so they could never be free. Stacey was glad when the walls reappeared. "Those men were going to _sell_ me and force me to work here? Even if I was reunited with my family I don't know if they would take me back."

"Give your family more credit then that. They love you and after allowing you to enter into an arraigned marriage with a boy from another country and ethnic background you shouldn't doubt them ever. My people are in position. Remember once they've brought the girls to safety and detained the clients for questioning, you and I shall move in to deal with this Lashema. If you have any qualms speak now. None? Then let's get this show on the road!"

The brothel didn't know what hit it. Fast as lightening the girls and children found themselves being spirited away to safety while their rescues battled against the staff and clients trying to keep them in line. Guns fired and knives flashed, several people were injured, but the Heylin side continued to fight on.

Stacey found herself fighting along Valonia using every move she had ever learned to disarm men and woman who were drunk or crazy. She tried to keep the use of the Kazoo Atom to a minimum. She elbowed a guy when a shot rang near her head. Whipping around she spied Lashema holding a gun and aiming it at her. "So you're the monster who tried to have me kidnapped. How dare you treat these children like their nothing, but property?"

"Girly you have a lot to learn about business. To bad you're not going to have time to learn it!" Lashema shouted firing several rounds. Stacey flipped, dodged, and smashed her heel into the woman's hand crushing the gun. Grabbing her fat arms she flipped the woman over her shoulders and pinned her to the ground. With a quick right and left jab she completely disarmed Lashema. Stacey looked at her with such loathing and was ready to increate her with her powers.

"Go ahead kill me! You can't stop all of us!" Lashema growled at her. She closed her eyes expecting to be killed, but found a hole in the floor near her head. "What to soft hearted and weak?"

"No, I just happen to believe in mercy. I hope the Gods have mercy on your soul, because when you're reborn you're going to be really low on the totem," Stacey said standing. Her robes changed to that of a Shoku Warrior. She started to walk away not knowing Lashema had grabbed a knife and was intent on plunging it into her back.

Valonia however did and used the full force of the Heylin Flame on the woman. The flame consumed Lashema's greed, malice, and darkness and the woman was left catatonic. "I didn't kill her on your request. The authorities will be arriving soon still Lashema had a point. More brothels exist out there and there's no way to stop them all."

"Maybe you can't but I can with my new power. Stand back. Shoku Stellar Supernova Flare!" Stacey shouted as the controlled and non-lethal nuclear explosion was released. All over India for a few seconds these explosions consumed the brothels and anything related to the trafficking network. For that moment in India all that evil was gone and from the ashes treatment centers and refugees would be built thus ensure that the flaring energy had served its purpose. "I think you'll find your mission a bit easier from now on. Thank you Valonia for saving my life. Now that my debt has been repaid I'm going to go rejoin my family."

"I understand Dragon and I thank you. Never forget your family loves you," Valonia told her. She smiled at seeing Stacey reunited with her family and with a flick of the wrist she was back in the Nilyeh City to continue with life.


	8. Jermaine's Show Stopper

Jermaine smiled pleased that he had actually managed to properly wrap his gift to his mom. He was happy to be spending the weekend with her and his stepdad Amil, but he was worried about Stacey. He knew it was a big deal for her becoming a member of the Bombay Art Society and he hoped her show went well without him there to support her.

"Stacey's a tough chick, if she can't handle some lamebrain critics then no one stands a chance. Time to shake some booty and surprise Mom," Jermaine said to himself as he exited his bedroom and headed to the kitchen were his mom and Amil were sitting down enjoying a scrumptious breakfast of blueberry pancakes, melon balls, and freshly squeezed orange juice, his mother's favorite. "Morning Amil, Happy Birthday Mom! Here I gift wrapped your present."

"Oh thank you Jermaine I'm sure whatever you got me it's a wonderful gift. Oh honey your first rap demo track. I'm so proud of you I'll cherish it forever. Thank you honey," Taranee said kissing him on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Mom stop your making me blush. So Amil my man what did you get this fabulous woman for her most special day?"

"I think I'll save my gift for last. Here Taranee I think you need to open this gift first," Amil said handing her a small brown package. Her eyes were filled with tears as she accepted the box. "Peter was my best friend and I'm glad he knew how to plan ahead. He bought you enough birthday and anniversary gifts to last you a lifetime."

"That's was one of the reasons I loved him so much. I miss him, especially at times like these, but these small gestures remind me he's never gone from my heart. Oh look Jermaine its traditional death mask from Africa."

"It looks just like him sniff. Here let me put it with the rest of the collection. Oh man Dad I miss you so much. I wish you had lived long enough to see me get my first girlfriend or discover my destiny. Still Amil is a pretty good guy and he makes mom happy," Jermaine whispered as he added the mask to his mother's collection. Wiping the tears from his face he rejoined his mom and Amil in time to see his mom grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh Amil I can't believe you got tickets! I thought they were sold out! Jermaine, Amil got us tickets to the Broadway Musical of "The Little Mermaid!" Amil this is such a wonderful gift."

"I thought that it would be a chance for us to spend some family time together. After the musical we can go for a walk in Central Park, then have a wonderful dinner at your favorite restaurant my dear. We really didn't get a chance to last time you were here. I also got tickets to Knick game tomorrow. I know how much you miss watching basketball games live," Amil told him.

"You are the best stepdad a kid could ask for. Yo what are we standing in this apartment for? Let's go out and hit the streets and have a grand time hommies!"

Jermaine was having a lot of fun being back in the Big Apple. He loved the smell of concrete and gasoline, he enjoyed taking the subway to places, and it was just the feeling of so many people going places that made him really happy to be a city boy. "Yeah the Temple is great and all, but I need a dose of city to keep me sane yo!"

"Really Jermaine your acting like you've been away for years instead of just a few months. Can't we just enjoy this day?" Taranee asked her son as they walked to the theater.

"Let the boy have some fun Tara. He's earned a little rest from his training. I have a suggestion, why not send his demo into that radio station contest after your birthday dinner? I heard the track already and he is good Tar very good," Amil suggested as they raced across the streets.

"Yeah that would be off the hissy! Mom could we? I mean I don't want to tread on your special day, but this opportunity might not come again right?"

"Don't worry Jermaine I was already planning on burning a copy and submitting it for you. Ah we've arrived. Oh I'm so excited! This is my favorite movie of all time and I've heard they've incorporated at least ten new songs to the musical. I can't believe you got such great seats! Ahh is everyone settled? Okay let's sit back and enjoy the show!" Taranee whispered excitedly.

Jermaine was surprised to find himself enjoying the musical considering he wasn't a big fan of The Little Mermaid. These actors were good and the music wasn't have bad. He smiled to himself as he watched Ariel come to the stage and capturing the audiences attention.

It was during the second act when Prince Erik was singing one of the new songs about searching for his lost love when chaos broke. The audience was totally captivated by the song that they didn't notice when a certain Le Mime darted across the stage. "What's that lamebrain doing here?" Jermaine wondered as Le Mime started his act.

"What the? Hey buddy get off the stage we're trying to perform a musical here! Hey are you deaf or something? I told you to get off the stage now," hissed the actor playing Prince Erik. The other actors were all doing the same thing.

Suddenly Le Mime stopped doing his impression of being trapped in a glass box and looked at the actors with an evil grin. Using his magic he lassoed the group of actors both on stage and off until the entire cast was on stage. Clapping his hands three times a burst of magical energy swirled around the actors transforming them into mute mimes. With a tip of his hat Le Mime danced away leaving the actors desperately trying to sing.

"I don't believe this! The musical is ruined! How are they suppose to complete the show if they can't sing?" Taranee asked on the verge of tears.

"Looks like the directors and managers don't know what to do either. I guess we could always get our tickets refunded, but that really doesn't solve the problem now does it? Jermaine do you know that mime?" Amul asked.

"Yeah I do. That lamebrain is one of my teams' weaker enemies. He's known as Le Mime, but it's strange to see him acting on his own. Usually he teams up with one of our more powerful foes. I knew that he had magical gifts, but to turn everyone into mute mimes is a new one on me. I really don't want to bail on your special day Mom, but I got to track down that wickedy wacked mime and see if I can reverse the damage he threw down. You understand right?"

"I understand Jermaine. If anyone can save my special day from getting ruined further you can. You have your Elemental Wu and Weapon to defend yourself?"

"Yeah and for extra protection I brought the Jet Bootsu yo. I better get going before that mime gets to far away. Why don't you two go to park without me? It shouldn't take that long to track down Le Mime so I'll meet up with you two at the restaurant for dinner. See ya!" Jermaine said racing out the theater and changing into his Xiaolin robes. When he got outside he nearly had an aneurysm.

Le Mime had been very busy. Everywhere as far as the eye could see the people of New York City had been turned into mute mimes. Several of the street performers had been trapped in invisible boxes and the buildings had new black and white color scheme. If something wasn't done soon the Big Apple would become home of the worlds largest gathering of mimes. "How am I suppose to locate that stupid Le Mime in all this mess? Better get an aerial view. Jet Bootsu Gravity!"

Half an hour later Jermaine was seriously pissed off. His home city was turning into one of his worst nightmares and everywhere he looked his favorite forms of entertainment were gone. Le Mime was taking away everything that made NYC the best place in the world. "When I find that mime I'm going to give him a thrashing he's never going to forgot. Now where is his trail leading? Oh no he's in the Park! Mom! Amul!" he screeched as he landed in the grounds and took off running. He had to find his folks before it was to late.

He had just taken the path that would lead him to the Central Park Zoo when he spotted Le Mime. The French Mime was exiting the zoo and since he couldn't hear any sounds coming from there he assumed that he had turned the animals into mutes as well. He wasn't about to let Le Mime do the same thing to the rest of Central Park. "Yo Le Mime I think its time you got a new act! Wudai Blackhole Gravity!"

Le Mime blocked the attack by creating a mirror wall sending it right back at Jermaine. Growling the teen pushed forward and tried a sweep kick to knock Le Mime off his feet, but the French dude was just to fast on his feet. No matter how many times Jermaine punched, kicked, or attacked he couldn't land a single blow. Tiring of the game Le Mime trapped Jermaine in a box and danced away.

"The guys are never going to let me live this down if I don't figure a way out of this jam. Now how did Kimiko say they escaped this trap? Oh yeah they imagined a door and they got out like this ow! Okay so the dude learned some new tricks. Okay so I can't imagine a doorway, but maybe I can move this box somewhere else. Soul of Gravity!" His Soul Pendant lit up and with its powers he tossed the invisible box straight into a nearby dumpster for three points. "Oh yeah I'm the best. Now I better go find that Mime. What the? Who would be calling me on my phone? Hello Jermaine here."

"Jermaine thank goodness your okay. Listen I know you haven't stopped that crazy mime because he just turned your mother and our stagecoach driver into mimes. I managed to avoid his magical attack and I'm trying to comfort your mom. I saw Le Mime is it head off towards the Sports Arena. Hurry and put an end to this mischief already will you please?"

"No sweat Amul no one messes with my mom on her birthday and

gets away with it. That mime is going down!"

Le Mime was having the time of his life as he transformed New York's finest athletes into mute, helpless mimes. He laughed silently enjoying his victory. His victory was short lived as someone gave him a good quick kick to the side. Pulling himself up by means of invisible pole he looked into the eyes of an angry Xiaolin Dragon.

"Yo punk where do you get off ruining my mom's birthday? I know you're weak and pathetic, but I never imagine you take out your frustrations on my peeps. What are you hoping to gain by turning New York into the biggest mime convention ever? Well answer me dammit!"

"My what colorful language you have. I knew city boys had their own lingo, but I never imagine they'd be as rude as you are," Le Mime replied in a heavy French accent.

Jermaine's jaw dropped and bounced back up in shock. Le Mime could talk and in perfect English? What the heck was going on?

"You seem surprised to hear me speak. Did you really believe I was as mute as the creatures I created? Please we mimes are allowed to talk just not during our act. I've studied at the best mime's schools and picked up English along the way. Now you said you were wondering about my plans well why don't I share them with you!" Le Mime said using his magical powers to chain Jermaine to the ground.

"As you can imagine it isn't easy being a magical mime. Everyone hates and under appreciate you. Time and time again I would join the villains of the world offering my unique talents, but would anyone take me seriously? No they all laugh in my face and call me a faux. So since your little pals have dealt harsh punishment to my old comrades I decide to spring into action to show the world how much of a threat I am. By using my magical talents I can turn anyone I chose into a mime like me. Once this city is completely mimefied I shall send my army to wreak havoc worldwide. Now doesn't that sound like fun?"

"You're doing all this because some people laughed at you? Man you are pathetic and weak. But you know something Le Mime I know a thing or two about pantomiming as well!" Jermaine yelled as jumped up into the air and twisted around causing his chains to break. Quickly he slipped on his Grava Guard and pulled out the Goliath Slingshot. "Yo I can understand wanting respect from the man, but hurting innocent people especially my Mom on her birthday is a big no no. I hope you know how to make invisible casts because when I'm done with you your going to need them. Grava Guard, Goliath Slingshot Gravity!"

"Ha your mini pebbles are no match for my magic skills. Observe Mon Amie, » Le Mime said creating invisible scoopers and sending Jermaine's attack right back at him. « Unless you can quickly learn how to fight back with invisible powers you are surely going to lose mon amie »

Jermain was running around dodging everything that came his way. He had to do something and fast if he was going to stop Le Mime once and for all. But what ? Suddenly an idea sprang into his head and he hoped it would work. « You know you said I could only defeat you if I had invisible powers. Well guess what I do ! And for nearly ruining my mom's birthday you get a taste of my new Shoku level powers. Shoku Subspace Blackhole Gravity ! »

All around Le Mime the space and gravity changed and altered until he was trapped in his own invisble container. With further persuading from Jermaine Le Mime reversed what he had done and was carted off to jail for disturbing the piece leaving Jermaine just enough time to get to the restraunant in his new Shoku robes.

Upon arriving he spied his mom and stepdad already at their table enjoying their meal. There was a plate of his favorite food meatballs and spagettie waiting for him. « Sorry I'm late I had to take care of something. Mom I'm so sorry that one of my enemies ruined your special day. Guess I can't even have one normal day in my life »

« Oh Jermaine any day I get to spend time with my son and husband is a good day in my books. My birthday wasn't a total loss. I recieved some nice presents, I had a wonderful walk in the park, and I'm eating in my favorite restraunt. Not to mention you have earned the rank of Shoku which makes me happy. Why don't we blow out the candles together okay ?'' Taranee suggested to her son and that's what they did.


	9. Omi's Family Conflict

It was late at night at the Xiaolin Temple. Everyone was asleep and dreaming. Everyone that is except Chakra that is who was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was locked into a nightmare that had been plaguing her for days that seemed to have no end. "No no please not again. I don't want to relive this," she muttered under her breath.

Chakra found herself dressed in her own battle armor battling side by side her husband Lao Shi. Their movements were in synch as her tainto and his katannas slashed their opponents in a beautiful, but deadly dance of survival. "We can't keep this up forever! If we're going to reach the target we need to get moving now!"

"Agreed my love! That is why I shall handle the rest of these guards and you shall take route B and eliminate the target before he can cause anymore harm. Don't argue with me Chakra go now!" Lao Shi ordered her as he did a flying spin slash.

Chakra started to move towards the target, but turned back to check on her husband. That's when she saw one of the their target's bodyguard's fire several rounds into Lao Shi's chest killing him instantly. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Chakra wake up, wake up your dreaming! Wake up!" A voice shouted as Chakra found someone shaking her awake. Her eyes blew open and she shot straight up her heart racing. Panting hard she turned to see Chase standing next to her looking concerned. "Chakra are you okay? I heard you screaming all the way from my room. What's wrong? Did you have that nightmare again?"

"I'm fine Chase it's nothing really. I can handle a silly little nightmare."

"Silly? Chakra you've had the same nightmare for the past two weeks. Don't you think you should talk to someone about it? I'm sure if you just told someone about your emotional state the nightmares would end."

"I'm not blabbing my soul out to a shrink. I know why I'm having nightmares and why my memories are mixed up. My anniversary is only a few days away and once again I'll celebrate it alone because my lover is gone. I really just need some time by myself brother. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep thank you."

The next morning Chakra was performing her morning workout alone in the training grounds while Master Fung was doing the monks school lessons. Taking a deep breath she kicked, punched, and slashed through her opponents. Sweat poured down her forehead as she pushed past her limits and summoned her most powerful fire attack Fire Storm and incinerate the training dummies. A sudden noise behind her caused her to whirl around hurling her tainto at her enemy.

Chase caught the deadly blade mere inches from his face. "Chakra what is the matter with you? Are you trying to kill me?"

"You should no better then to sneak up on me while I'm in the middle of training! I could have killed you! What is it you wanted to talk about? If it's about teaching the monks to perfect their Shoku moves don't worry I'm on it."

"Actually I wanted to discuss you son with you. Omi has been really depressed by the fact that he hasn't proven himself worthy of being a Shoku warrior. I'm worried that he'll do something drastic to achieve his goal."

"My son is many things including a perfectionist and egotistical at times, but he's not reckless. I've already discussed with him about how long it took me to become a Shoku warrior. He's frustrated, but he knows that when the time is right he'll earn his new rank. Now what did you really come out here to talk to me about."

"Chakra I think that you really should talk to someone about your feelings. I don't know what you went through when Lao Shi died, but I know that you've been keeping in your emotions for a long time. IT must be nearly impossible for you to carry this burden alone especially on the anniversary of your wedding, both your birthdays, his death, and even Omi's. Being in the Order and knowing what happened must have nearly killed you. But you're not alone anymore. We're all here to help you if you would accept it!"

"Enough Chase I don't want to talk about it anymore! How I deal with the grief of losing my husband is my own business and no one else's! You think you know what's best for me and my son, but you don't!"

"I know not telling him about his father is wrong! For heavens sake you've been reunited for nearly sixth months and he knows nearly nothing about what kind of man he was. Were you even going to take him to Lao Shi's grave on this anniversary so he could honor him?" Chase demanded angrily grabbing her arm and turning her so she looked at him.

"I don't know Chase! I don't really know anymore! All I know is that I have to deal with my emotions alone! Now if you excuse me I have to go meet with a guest! Good day!" Chakra said storming passed him and the monks who had just left their classroom.

"Mother wait up! Mom what is wrong? Are you okay?" Omi asked concerned as he tagged after her. He had never seen his mother so emotional before. She was always in control of her actions.

"Omi please go practice your martial arts. I'll talk to you later. I just need to be alone right now. I promise I'll explain everything later tonight after dinner," Chakra told her son gently. She rubbed his head affectionately and scooted him out the door. Taking a deep breath she headed to the gates of the Temple to meet with her guest.

Her guest was waiting for her calmly surveying the Xiaolin Temple with great interest. It was a young woman with long scarlet hair and bottle green eyes wearing black body suit. Her name was Mira Star and she was old friend and fellow member of the Order of Concordia. She smiled as she saw her friend approach. "Chakra Young as I live and breath you still haven't aged a day since I last saw you. Are you still immortal?"

"Not anymore Mira I just age slower then the rest of the world. Its good to see you again, but I have to wonder why you came all this way. I thought I made it clear the last time we spoke I had left the Order."

"You know as well as I do once a member of the Order always a member. You can't walk away from your duties just because you've turned your brother mortal and want to raise your son. Before you get into a hissy fit the Order has known about your son Omi for a long time now. You really thought you could keep him a secret from Concordia?"

"I was hoping to yes. Are you here to kill him Mira? Trust me if you are your not going to get past me before I kill you six different ways!"

"Relax Chakra will you? Do you really believe Concordia would send her top researcher/tactical officer to kill the son of one of her top members? I thought you were smarter then that. No I came because I have some bad news. Do you remember your mission to Afghanistan with Lao Shi to assassinate Abul Hersom?"

Fear flashed across Chakra's face. Oh she remembered that mission quite well. Her nightmares had been about that mission! "I recall that particular mission perfectly Mira even if it was twenty years ago. It was on my third anniversary with Lao Shi that you guys sent us after a terrorist/drug smuggler. He was planning on bombing an entire village just so he could expand his poppy fields! Lao Shi would have died from bullet wounds if I hadn't healed him. We killed our target after a long hard day and ensured with the Orders help that no one took his place. Our success kept that particular area out of war for a long time. Why do you bring that up?"

"Because Abul brother Abdul escaped from our custody last week. We we're in the midst of transferring him over to the government in exchange for half the countries drugs when he broke free. We've have reason to suspect he's out for revenge against you for your part in killing his brother. He won't stop until you and your family are dead. The Order wanted me to warn you about it and ask if you wanted some extra security around to protect yourself," Mira responded.

"I don't need any help, but thank you for asking. I think I can handle one man no matter what the circumstances. I'll keep my eyes peeled for him and call you if I need any assistance. Would you care to stay for lunch?"

"No, I have to get going, but I won't be far. Remember call me if you need anything. See you around," Mira called over her shoulder as she walked off leaving a very anxious Chakra in her wake.

Later that night Chakra was in her room looking over Lao Shi's possessions. After his death the Order had given the items to her per Lao Shi's wishes. As she reread some of his old journals she couldn't stop the rising pain in her chest. "Oh Lao Shi what would you do in a crises like this?"

There was a knock on the door and Omi entered cautiously. "You wanted to talk to me Mother? What are these items you have scattered about?"

"Hello Omi I did want to talk to you. I wanted to apologize for how I've been acting lately. I've been a bit on edge because your father's and I wedding anniversary is a few days away and I will once again be celebrating it alone. It's a difficult time for me, but I know with you supporting me I can keep my nightmares and pain away. Come closer I wanted to show you some of your father's possessions."

"Are these from his travels as a great warrior fulfilling his duties to the Order?" Omi asked quizzedly. He had wanted to know more about his father for ages, but every time he'd asked Chakra would clam up. It probably brought up bad memories.

"You could say that Omi. These journals belonged to him and are a detailed record of his life from the time he was a small boy up to the day before he died. If you would like to you can take them with you and read later. This flute belonged to your father. He was quite the musical prodigy and you inherited his skill. Several of these items are knickknacks he purchased from his travels. He loved collecting the most unusual items he could find. He gave a lot of them to me as presents. The most important item her are his twin katannas that have been in his family for nearly ten generations. They are custom made and very durable. Whenever your father fought it was like watching a dance of deadly blades. He intended to pass them down to you when you were old enough, but he never got a chance to. I like you to have them Omi."

"Thank you mother I will take good care of them. Tell me on your anniversary are we both going to visit his shrine?" Omi asked carefully.

"No you're staying here where it's safe. An old enemy of mine has escaped from the Order and is bent on killing me. I don't want you or your friends to get caught in what should be a private fight. Promise me you won't go running off anywhere without consulting me first. Promise?"

"I promise mother. Please try to get so rest. You look you have suitcases over your eyes!" Omi informed her. He carefully collected his father's possessions and took them back to his room. There was much he wanted to discuss with his friends.

"So your saying your mom just gave you all this stuff without a reason? That doesn't make any sense! She's been holding onto these items for the longest time and to suddenly give them to you without a reason is highly irrational," Auara commented as looked over one of the knickknacks. It was a small statue of Basset and looked extremely valuable.

"Agreed Auara. Omi do you think your mother's afraid this fugitive you talked about is going to kill her?" Stacey wondered.

"I'm not sure. I doubt a convict would be foolish enough to breach our defensives to get at my mother. Still I worry about her safety."

"Not to mention her sanity. Sounds like those nightmares are only the tip of the proverbial iceberg. If she's been keeping her emotions locked up tight for years she could be looking for a meltdown." Dagwood pointed out.

"Yo if Chakra loses her marbles we could all be in serious danger man. That girl knows at least a hundred different ways to knock you into next Tuesday before finishing a hit!" Jermaine added.

"My mother isn't crazy! How dare you suggest she is!"

"Chill little partner they didn't mean it like that. We're all just worried that your mother is dealing with too much stress in her life at the moment. She really needs to talk to someone about it," Clay responded.

"You don't know the half of it. Her spirit is in a stare of constant chaos. I've offered her some traditional medicine to calm her nerves down, but she just brushed me off. I think a shrink is just what the shawoman ordered," Callie commented.

"Please I've had to talk to shrinks before and I hated! Those guys want you to be all touchy feely and pump you with God know what drugs. Their all money grubbers who don't give a rats ass about you!" Lu ranted.

"Lu don't you think your being a little harsh? Not all psychologist or therapists are like that. Some of them are really good at their job and actually help people," Raimundo insisted.

"Yeah what about Dr. Freedman? Isn't she helping Kimiko's mom deal with her schizoid so she can return home one day?" Jack added.

"Maybe I could give her a call Omi and see if she could come for a short visit. I'm sure it couldn't hurt to have a professional look your mother over and determine if she's in any danger right?" Kimiko asked.

"Your right it couldn't. My mother is one of the bravest warriors I've ever met, but even a warrior needs to ask for assistance once and awhile. So please make the call ASAP!"

"In the meantime I suggest using the Hypnosis Dreamcatcher to give your mother a good night's rest. If the nightmares persist we can always use the Shadow of Fear to see what's on her mind? No objections? Then I'll go get the Wu," Crystal informed the group as she hurried off.

Meanwhile Chase was talking to Master Fung and Dojo about his concerns for his sister. "She's never been one to reveal how she's feeling, but I'm really worried. From what she's told me the nightmares have never been this bad before and the emotional turmoil is worse then ever. With the impendent threat hanging over her head I'm worried she'll just end it all so she doesn't have to deal with the stress anymore."

"Hey Chakra wouldn't ever perform suicide. Its not an honorable death!" Dojo retorted.

"I understand your concerns Chase, but you have to allow your sister to deal with her conflict in her own way. Anniversaries are always difficult especially on days that are supposed to be joyous. The best thing I can advise is to be there for her and offer her a hand. I'm sure that between you and Omi you two can help her through this difficult time. However with the threat of a terrorist coming here I advised you three not to leave the Temple alone. Here is where you are the safest. Now I suggest we retire for the night. I'll talk with your sister in the morning."

The next morning Chakra did reveal some of her concerns to Master Fung including her thoughts that a hungry ghost was after her soul for all the killing she had done in her past. Master Fung assured her that wasn't the case and added that Dr. Freeman would be coming in a few days time to treat her for anxiety and stress. Convinced that everything would be okay she spent the next three days training with Omi trying to push him to the limits so he could become a Shoku warrior. Between all the training, talking about Lao Shi, and the constant worry over the escaped fugitive she really didn't have time to worry about her mental or physical state. It was going to come back to haunt her.

Chakra was in the Temple Vault doing inventory to make sure that all the Shen Gong Wu was there and that none of them had been misplaced. She had just opened the drawer to check on the Shadow of Fear when a cold wind swept through the stairs. An eerily noise filled the air and she turned around and gasped. "No, no you can't be real. I'm dreaming I'm dreaming!"

"No you're not dreaming you're fully awake. You are responsible for my death and scores of others! You are a demoness, a monster, an abomination, and crime against humanity! You don't deserve to live or be a mother! I should kill you where you stand!" the ghostly image of Lao Shi said as he advanced towards her ready to strangle her. His eyes were filled with hunger and he looked really angry.

"No Lao Shi I didn't kill you! You have to believe me! Lao Shi stop please!" Chakra said backing her way up the steps desperate to get away. She tried to produce a flame, but she was to panic stricken.

"To late Chakra Young. Your judgment is now you evil woman!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chakra screamed letting loose an uncontrollable firestorm nearly burning down the whole building.

"Chakra! Charka are you okay? Chakra! Hey what the stop!" Chase yelled as his twin sister attacked him in a blind rage. She drove her tainto into his shoulder and left him to die. Then in her crazed mind she took the Shengaroo and hurried away anxious to reach the shrine belonging to her lover and confront the hungry ghost.

Master Fung, Dojo, and the monks raced over to inspect the damages. The Vault was intact for the most part and Chase wound wasn't too deep. While Master Fung took Chase back to the infirmary, the rest of them started to clean up and inspect the Wu for any damage wondering what had caused Chakra to lose her mind.

"It doesn't make any sense! Why would Chakra go crazy like that? She was getting better. Something must have spooked her pretty badly, but what?" Auara wondered as she, Dagwood, Jermaine, Stacey, and Raimundo, and Lu repaired the damage to the vault.

"I don't know what unsettled her, but I can tell you this. There was a spiritual presence here not to long ago. I can sense it! However something off with this spirit," Callie announced to the group.

"Why do you reckon that? Are you saying this ghost was out to devour Chakra's soul like my family at Thanksgiving dinner?" Clay asked.

"No I mean I think this spirit was at rest and someone's forcing it to be a hungry ghost! When I sense spirits I can sense if their management or benevolent and this one is confused. I don't know how else to explain it."

"You know all this trouble started a week or so ago around that time that fugitive escaped. You don't think Abdul Hersom is responsible for this?" Kimiko questioned.

"If he wanted Chakra to pay for killing his brother a revenge killing by torture would be perfectly acceptable for his culture. Remember they don't hold woman in high respect and the killing of a family member by a woman must be the ultimate insult," Jack pointed out.

"Yeah, but if his is doing it how? I mean the only way I could think of someone torturing Chakra by these means would be by the Shen Gong Wu and I doubt he knows about them," Dojo spoke up.

"Don't count on it. Chakra mentioned the order had an extensive archive and I seem to recall prisoners get access to a library to better themselves. It would explain why we're missing two Wu. I've looked everywhere, but I can't find the Shadow of Fear or the Spirit Tiara. They're just gone," Crystal admitted.

"My mother once confessed her worst fear is that my father held her responsible for his death. If this terrorist used the Shadow of Fear to break her spirit and torture her then he will pay most dearly! I gamble my life insurance he's using the Spirit Tiara to control my father's spirit so he'll kill her! I must find her, but where would she go?" Omi asked anxiously.

Meanwhile Chakra had stumbled off the Shengaroo and collapsed next to the Shrine of her fallen lover. His lonely grave marker told the story of Lao Shi and his family and was protect from the elements by a simple temple. "Oh Lao Shi why are you torturing me so? I didn't kill you! Haven't I suffered enough? I need to raise our son why can't you cease these haunting and rest in peace?"

"Because my brother's spirit has no rest because of what you did you foul woman!" an angry male voice shouted. Chakra turned her head and started shaking as she looked at the face of an angry Afghanistan man. He looked so much like his brother except his skin was lighter and his eyes were a shade darker. On his head he wore the Spirit Tiara and in his hands he held the Shadow of Fear. "How does it feel woman to be tormented by the spirit of the one you loved the most? To have your spirit broken and torture again and again like you and your infernal husband did to my brother! You are a monster, an abomination against nature and should be killed for what you did!" 

"Your brother was a terrorist! He maimed innocent men, woman, and children! He smuggled thousands of pounds of illegal drugs all over the globe and forced slaves to work for him with no rest! He was going to bomb a village of elderly and youngster just to expand his crops! He was the monster not me! If I hadn't stepped in thousands of innocents would have lost their lives and your country would have been plunged into war a lot sooner!" Chakra screamed back readying the Star of Fate.

"The Koran speaks against abominations like yourself. You aren't worthy to breath air! I spent years in the Order's prison plotting how to kill you. When I stumbled across the archives records of the Shen Gong Wu I knew the perfect way to kill you. You are in no condition to fight after my week of plaguing you with your worst fear. Now you shall die by the hands of the one you love. Shadow of Fear! Spirit Tiara! Lao Shi strike down your woman and cut the body into a thousand pieces so her spirit can never rest!" Abdul ordered his eyes filled with madness.

The spirit of Lao Shi had no choice, but to obey the wearer of the Tiara. He struck as fast as lightening going in for the kill. Lao Shi and Chakra darted in around each other one attempting to kill the other just trying survive. "I don't want to kill you my love!" 

"Fight it Lao Shi fight it! I could never attack in life and I certainly can't do it while your dead! Please our son needs one parent please!"

"It's no use begging wrench. Your time is over! Lao Shi behead her at once ow!" Abdul screamed as someone knocked the two Shen Gong Wu from his possession. When he looked up he saw Omi standing protectively in front of his parents. "So you are the product of this bitch and killer. You are even more pathetic then your progenitors."

"Don't you dare talk with such disrespect or maliciousness about my parents! They are great and honorable warriors who did their duty in hopes of preserving the greater good. I don't know who you think you are torturing an innocent woman and disturbing a man's resting spirit, but it ends here and now. If you want to kill my mother then you will have to go through me!" Omi growled.

"If that is your wish so be it!" Abdul hissed as he fired a gun at the trio. The bullets passed harmlessly through Lao Shi and would have struck Chakra in the heart if Omi hadn't intercepted the bullets causing them to lodge in his arm.

"NO! Omi! Are you okay? You will pay for that Abdul!" Chakra shouted.

"No one tries to kill my family and gets away with it! Your time for redemption has passed now face judgment!" Lao Shi growled.

The couple was distracted as golden light surrounded their son and transformed him into a Shoku warrior. As he stood up the bullets fell harmlessly to the ground and his arm was good as new. Omi handed the katannas to his father. "Shall we work together to bring down this monster?"

"You think the three of you can kill me? You are crazy if Allah won't protect me from your demon ways!"

"Shut up will you! Shoku Tidal Neptune Water!" Omi shouted unleashing his new attack. A humongous tidal wave came out of nowhere and swept up Abdul in a torrential whirlpool with no escape.

"Let's see how much you like torture! Star of Fate, Firestorm!" Chakra shouted unleashing a powerful wave of fire that burned away the water and scarred the man while at the same time the tainto soared through his chest leaving a gaping hole.

"My wife and son have no need to dirty their hands with your death so I shall give you an honorable death, which is more then you were willing to do for them!" Lao Shi informed him as he mercifully ended Abdul life. The trio watched as his spirit left his body and was sent away for judgment. "I hope Allah has pity on his soul for I wouldn't condemn anyone to walk this earth forever."

"Oh Lao Shi I'm so sorry about your death. I've missed you so and have kept your memory alive. All these years I blamed myself for your passing and now I nearly lost our son because of it. You must be so ashamed of me!"

"On the contrary I applaud your efforts to protect our son and to uphold our beliefs. Never once have you disgraced anything we believed in. I never blamed you for my passing and I was proud to watch his birth. I love you Chakra and I will always never forget that."

"Father it is an honor to meet you. I'm very impressed by your skill as a warrior and I hope to continue to make you proud and live up to your example. I love you very much," Omi sniffled as he used the Tiara to make Lao Shi solid long enough for a hug.

"I love you to my son. Omi you have grown into such a wonderful person, a great warrior, and have accomplished everything I could have dream up for you. Never forget that I am always nearby if you need guidance. Take care of each. I love you both. Good bye," Lao Shi told them both as he kissed them goodbye before disappearing from sight.

"Come on Omi let's go home. I'll call Mira and have her pick up the body and ask if they will move the shrine closer to the Temple so we can be closer to your father."

"I would like that a lot Mother. You know its funny I thought for the longest time what I wanted the most was to be a Shoku warrior. But now I realize what I've always wanted was for a chance to meet my father and show him how great I turned out," Omi told her as the two of them set off for home smiling to know their family was once again whole.


End file.
